The Beast in the Forest
by Midory Spring
Summary: Kerajaan Uchiha diserang, demi mempertahankannya Sasuke menyeberangi hutan untuk menemukan kawanan kuat yang merupakan sekutu dari clannya. Tapi siapa yang sangka kejadian ini malah mengantarkan Sasuke ke kawanan Jinchuuriki, para manusia kuat yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang, dan mengapa pula sang Jinchuuriki blonde begitu perhatian padanya? NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo **

**Rating : T for now**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, cukup pusatkan bidikanmu." Itachi Uchiha berkata kepada adik semata wayangnya. Ia berdiri sedikit ke belakang membiarkan adik kecilnya membidikkan panahnya ke arah seekor kelinci putih yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Dia terlalu kecil." Sasuke berbisik seakan-akan takut kelinci itu bisa mendengarnya. Tangan kecilnya sedikit bergetar ketika menarik anak panahnya.

"Lemaskan tanganmu, kau terlalu kaku." Itachi menasehati.

Sasuke, bocah berusia 6 tahun itu, memicingkan matanya berusaha memusatkan ujung anak panahnya pada sang kelinci yang kini berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, memandang ke lain arah dari tempat Sasuke dan Itachi berpijak.

Bocah itu berdecak sebal ketika tiba-tiba sang kelinci berpindah dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Berhenti!" Sasuke berteriak, ia membawa kakinya menuju ke arah pepohonan rindang tempat kelinci tadi berdiri.

"Jangan mengejar terlalu jauh." Itachi memperingati, ia mengikat kudanya ke tiang dengan pandangan masih terarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari masuk ke dalam pepohonan. Busurnya telah turun dan Onyxnya berusaha menemukan jejak sang kelinci putih. Salju masih belum sepenuhnya mencair. Tanah masih tertutupi butiran salju yang kini mengotori sepatu _boot_ Sasuke.

Bocah cilik itu masuk semakin dalam, terkadang kaki kecilnya berlari ketika melihat sekelebat makhluk berbulu putih yang tadinya merupakan target buruannya.

"Ouch!" ia tersentak kaget ketika ranting pohon menahan belakang jubahnya. Sasuke menarik jubahnya dengan kasar lalu memperbaiki kembali pakaiannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Itachi yang terdengar samar-samar dari kejauhan, memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Padahal tadi aku hampir mendapatkannya." Ia bersungut sambil menghantamkan kakinya ke tanah dengan berang. Bocah berambut raven itu berputar bermaksud untuk kembali ke tempat Itachi. Namun kemudian sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan segera Ia berbalik, panahnya kembali terangkat waspada. Suara ranting kayu yang terinjak terdengar dari sisi hutan yang gelap. Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak ada sinar matahari yang berhasil menyelinap, pepohonan terlalu rindang. Dengan perlahan dia mundur, Onyxnya memicing waspada.

Hening beberapa saat, lalu tiba-tiba suara geraman entah dari mana kembali terdengar, membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Binatang buas? Ia menebak sambil meneguk ludah. Sepatu bootnya terasa begitu berat dari biasanya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat ketika suara geraman semakin kentara seakan-akan binatang itu tengah bergerak mendekatinya.

Panah Sasuke masih teracung, tapi tangannya luar biasa gemetar. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kegelapan.

Sasuke menahan nafas ketika sesosok berbulu muncul dari balik pohon, memandangnya tajam dengan gigi runcing yang bisa mencabiknya dalam satu gigitan.

.

"Sasuke?" Itachi berteriak keras. ia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Memandang sekelilingnya dengan khawatir.

Pemuda berusia 13 tahun itu menunduk sambil memicingkan mata, berusaha mengikuti jejak sang adik. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan peringatan ibunya untuk tidak membawa Sasuke ke tempat ini. Hutan terlarang bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan latihan memanah. Ada banyak hal-hal mistis di tempat itu. Ayahnya bahkan belum pernah memasuki hutan itu dalam jarak 500 meter. Orang-orangnya yang masuk ke dalam hutan tidak pernah kembali sebelumnya.

Jantung Itachi berdetak cepat. Pohon begitu rindang, hanya secercah cahaya yang bisa masuk dari selip dedaunan.

Itachi menemukan jejak kaki sang adik. Dengan was-was ia mengeluarkan pedangnya, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi adiknya.

"Sasuke?" Ia berteriak seraya menyusuri jejak kaki kecil tersebut.

"Niisan!"

Suara Sasuke terdengar dari kejauhan. Tanpa menunda lagi, ia berlari ke asal suara. Hatinya mencelos, takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa bocah 6 tahun itu. Ia berhenti mendadak ketika melihat sang adik sedang berlutut di tanah. Tubuhnya membelakangi Itachi, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sasuke?"

Bocah itu menoleh. Ia berdiri lalu melambai agar kakaknya mendekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi memeriksa tubuh sang adik, mencari luka kecil yang ternyata tidak ditemukannya.

"Niisan, aku menemukan sesuatu." Sasuke berbisik, lalu menunjuk ke sesuatu.

Seekor rubah tengah terbaring di tanah. Sepasang matanya terbuka memandang Itachi, tajam. Geraman terdengar dari moncongnya yang terbuka ketika Itachi menggendong Sasuke membawanya menjauh.

"Niisan, ia terluka." Sasuke berkata dalam gendongan Itachi. Ia menunjuk sang rubah yang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya.

Itachi memerhatikan makhluk itu dengan lebih detil, memastikan bahwa ia tidak berbahaya. Binatang itu benar-benar terlihat sakit. Walau matanya melemparkan tatapan menusuk ke Itachi, tapi tubuhnya terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia terbaring dengan moncong menyentuh tanah. Nafasnya menderu begitu keras seakan-akan makhluk itu sedang kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Kita harus menolongnya." Sahut Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menjawab, tapi ia meletakkan Sasuke kembali ke tanah, lalu berjalan mendekati sang rubah setelah berbisik, "tunggu disini." Kepada Sasuke.

Anak tertua dari Clan Uchiha itu menunduk, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sang Rubah. Hewan buas itu hanya menggeram lemah, seakan-akan tidak suka Itachi menyentuhnya.

"Apa dia sakit parah?" Sasuke ternyata tidak mendengarkan sang kakak. Ia sudah ikut bersujud di samping Itachi. Tangan kecilnya mengelus kepala sang Rubah, yang anehnya tidak mendapatkan geraman mengancam seperti apa yang diterima Itachi tadi. Malah sebaliknya makhluk itu memejamkan mata seakan-akan menikmati setiap belaian Sasuke.

"Bulunya keras." Terang Sasuke.

"Bulunya membeku." Itachi membenarkan. Ia meyakini bahwa makhluk itu telah berada disini selama musim dingin.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghangatkannya." Sasuke menyahut. "Bawa dia ke istana."

Itachi terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah melemparkan pandangan penuh permohonan padanya. "Dia makhluk buas." Tolaknya.

"Tapi dia terluka. Dia tidak bisa melukai siapapun." Sasuke menjamin. "Lihat dia baik-baik!" tambahnya.

Itachi menghela nafas, lalu dengan perlahan ia mengangguk. "Jika Ayah mengizinkanmu." Katanya sambil menunduk untuk menggendong Rubah itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau akan membantukukan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengikuti langkah Sang kakak yang berjalan membimbingnya keluar hutan.

Tidak ada balasan, tapi bocah kecil itu tahu, bahwa kakaknya akan menolongnya. Ia selalu melakukannya.

**.**

**The Beast in the Forest**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part one)

**.**

**(Sebelas Tahun kemudian)**

**.**

**DUAR!**

Suara letusan keras menggegerkan seisi istana. Sasuke terbangun dengan jantung bertalu, menatap kesegala penjuru kamarnya yang masih pada pancahayaan redup.

**DUAR! **

Suara ledakan berikutnya kembali terdengar. Tidak kalah keras dari sebelumnya. Sasuke cepat-cepat beranjak dari kasurnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, khawatir. Ia tahu bahwa sedang terjadi keributan besar di luar sana.

Berusaha menguasai dirinya, Sasuke bergerak mengambil busurnya, menyambarnya dengan cepat, lalu berlari ke pintu.

Di luar dari atas balkon, Sasuke bisa melihat lidah api berkobar melahap lumbung istana. Beberapa pengawal berlarian membawa air berusaha memadamkan api. Tapi berikutnya bola api besar jatuh begitu saja dari atas langit langsung menghantam menara kiri istana, menghancurkan sebagian besar bagian menara dengan bunyi yang memekakan telinga.

Sasuke berlari cepat di koridor. Situasi semakin terlihat tak terkontrol ketika dayang-dayang berlarian tidak tentu arah, mencari tempat perlindungan. Begitu pula dengan para pengawal yang terlihat berlarian turun dari istana dengan pakaian lengkap, siap berperang.

Sasuke masih memakai pakaian tidurnya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengenakan baju besinya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain keselamatan istana dan keluarganya.

"Kita diserang! Kita diserang!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari berbagai penjuru, mempertegang suasana yang sudah kacau.

Sasuke melesat turun dari tangga. Dari sini terlihat jelas, bahwa beberapa musuh telah berhasil masuk ke dalam halaman istana. Sasuke berdecak sambil mengambil anak panahnya memasangkannya ke busurnya.

Ia tidak bisa percaya gerbang istananya bisa ditembus secepat itu.

Panahnya melesat dengan cepat di udara malam -yang kini berbau dengan darah dan peperangan- langsung menembus leher salah satu lawannya yang tengah menghunuskan pedang siap menghabisi pengawal kerajaannya .

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan kedua, ketiga, keempatnya ke lawan yang bisa dicapainya. Semua panahnya sukses menembus titik yang ditargetkan oleh mata elangnya.

**DUAR!**

Bola api terus berjatuhan dari atas langit, menghancurkan beberapa bagian istananya. Api semakin membara, dan Sasuke mulai takut istananya tidak akan mampu bertahan. Ia tidak bisa melihat Ayahnya, sang pemimpin klan Uchiha, Ibunya dan juga kakaknya. Para ksatria bahkan berperang tanpa komando.

"Sasuke-sama!" Seorang pengawal tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Juugo, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke, lega ia bisa menemukan seseorang.

Juugo, lelaki bertubuh besar yang menjabat sebagai pengawal pribadinya, menggelengkan kepala dan menarik Sasuke menjauh dari pertempuran.

"Kerajaan diserang, ada penyusup!" Jelasnya sambil terus menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam istana. "Aku diperintahkan untuk mengeluarkan anda dari sini."

Sasuke terlihat kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa saat. Mata Onyxnya terlempar ke arah ksatrianya yang masih bertempur dengan gagah berani. "Kita harus bertempur!" Katanya.

Juugo kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, Raja memerintahkanku untuk membawa anda keluar dari istana." Katanya. "Keselamatan anda adalah yang terpenting."

"Tidak!" Sasuke tiba-tiba membentak. Ia berhenti melangkah. "Aku salah satu ksatria dari kerajaan ini. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengorbankan nyawaku demi clanku."

"Sasuke-sama," Kini Juugo terlihat seperti memohon. "Ini perintah langsung dari raja."

"Ayahku membutuhkan bantuanku!" Bentak Sasuke keras, kedua Onyxnya berkilat marah. Ia berputar bermaksud kembali ke medan pertempuran. Tapi kata-kata Juugo berikutnya membuat langkahnya berhenti, tidak bukan hanya langkahnya tetapi hampir sebagian jiwanya.

"Uchiha Fugaku sudah mati." Kata Juugo setengah berteriak. "Uchiha Itachi telah menggantikannya menjadi raja yang baru. Sekarang ia tengah bertempur memimpin prajuritnya di barisan paling depan." Ia berhenti, menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu membisu selama beberapa saat. Dengan sangat perlahan ia berbalik, kedua onyxnya menatap Juugo tepat di matanya. Tatapan yang begitu mengiris hati, hingga membuat Juugo tak sanggup dan ingin berpaling.

"Bagaimana denga ibuku?"

Juugo menghela nafa berat sebelum menjawab. "Ia terluka. Mikoto-sama mencoba melindungi Fugaku-sama saat si penyusup menyerang. Penyusup itu mencoba membunuh raja ketika mereka sedang terlelap."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia tidak sanggup mendengar semua ini. Ia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa kerajaannya yang berhasil dipertahankan secara turun temurun, kini berada di ambang kehancuran. Ia masih bisa mengingat bau udara segar tadi pagi, tapi sekarang semuanya kini berbau amis.

"Yang mulia apapun yang terjadi anda harus selamat." Juugo berkata, terlihat tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Ini demi klan Uchiha."

Sasuke membuka kembali Onyxnya, berusaha menetapkan hati. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Pertama, aku harus mengeluarkan anda dari sini." Jawab Juugo cepat, "Kedua kita harus mencari bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

"Mikoto-sama mengatakan bahwa terdapat kawanan kuat diseberang hutan terlarang. Mereka adalah sekutu kita, aku harus mengantar anda kesana."

"Sekutu? Aku baru mendengar tentang itu… Dari clan mana mereka?"

"Mikoto-sama terlalu lemah untuk menjelaskan semuanya, aku tidak mendapatkan informasi yang lebih dari itu." Balas Juugo, "tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Itachi-sama akan melindungi kerajaan Uchiha sampai kita kembali."

Berikutnya mereka bergerak masuk semakin dalam ke istana. Juugo mengarahkannya ke tempat asing yang belum pernah Sasuke lewati sebelumnya. Mereka merangkak masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik air terjun _winterfall_. Air terjun buatan ini berada di taman istana, terletak dibagian belakang kastil.

Suara air bergema di dalam terowongan, tapi dibalik itu semua ia bisa merasakan tanah sedikit bergetar ketika serangan terus dilancarkan. Jika ia memejamkan mata, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi istana saat ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ketika pemikiran-pemikiran mengerikan mulai bermunculan.

Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Itachi, dia akan menjadi satu-satunya harapan terakhir bagi clannya.

Setelah merangkak dengan susah payah selama tiga puluh menit, Juugo berhenti. Ia mengangkat tangannya meraba atap terowongan. Sasuke hanya memerhatikan dalam diam, ketika Juugo menarik pedangnya keluar lalu menusukkan bagian tumpulnya ke atas. Di luar dugaan ada tanah yang langsung berhamburan turun ke bawah. Juugo kembali memasukkan pedangnya ke sabuk, kemudian berputar, berbaring menghadap ke atas. ia menempelkan kedua tangannya ke atas atap terowongan dan dengan gigi bergemeletuk ia menggeser bagian atap atau yang terlihat seperti batu berbentuk segi empat bagi Sasuke, ke sisi yang lain.

Udara malam langsung masuk menerpa kulit Sasuke, membuat poninya sedikit melambai mengikuti angin.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berdua telah berhasil keluar.

"Hutan." Kata Juugo, memandang sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "kita masih belum selamat. Ada kemungkinan musuh berada –"

_Zruuuut_

Busur panah lewat tepat disisi kiri kepala Juugo, langsung menancap kuat ke pohon. Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke dan Juugo melompat bersamaan, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Sasuke kembali memasangkan anak panahnya. Ia melirik ke Juugo yang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang lain, mengangguk padanya. Sasuke melepaskan panahnya ke arah musuh. Suara teriakan memberi tanda padanya bahwa panahnya telah berhasil mengenai targetnya.

"Aku akan menangani mereka." Sasuke mendengar Juugo berteriak. "Sasuke-sama, anda lebih baik segera pergi dari sini."

"Kita bisa menghadapi mereka bersama-sama." Sasuke balas berteriak, Onyxnya mencoba menghitung siluet musuh yang juga dalam posisi perlindungan.

"Mereka akan semakin banyak." Kata Juugo, "tidak ada cara lain. Pergilah!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. sebenarnya ia benci harus bergantung pada orang lain, tapi apa yang dikatakan Juugo benar. Mati disini hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin buruk, ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

Maka akhirnya Sasuke berlari secepat kilat, dengan gesit menghindari hujan panah yang diarahkan ke padanya. Ia masuk ke hutan semakin dalam. Ia bisa merasakan derap langkah berat orang-orang yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Sepertinya Juugo tidak berhasil menghadang mereka semua. Dengan hanya melihat sekilas, ia lepaskan anak panahnya ke segala arah. Ia tidak tahu apa dia mengenai sasaran atau tidak, ia terlalu sibuk menghindari terjangan panah balik dari mereka.

Hutan semakin gelap, pepohonan semakin rindang. Cahaya bulan terhalang oleh rindangnya pepohonan. Sasuke kesulitan melihat langkahnya, ia hanya terus berlari tanpa tahu arah tujuannya. Ia tidak pernah masuk ke dalam hutan ini sebelumnya, karena hutan ini merupakan hutan yang terlarang.

Banyak kejadian-kejadian mistis yang terjadi di hutan ini. Orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam hutan tidak pernah kembali sebelumnya. Ada yang bilang hutan ini telah dipenuhi dengan sihir. Para penyihir tinggal entah dibagian mana dari hutan ini, karena itulah kerajaannya melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke sana.

Walau begitu, Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti aturan tersebut. Kakinya terus bergerak masuk semakin dalam. Onyxnya berusaha mencari secercah cahaya. Ia berbelok ke kiri, sedikit menunduk menghindari panah yang hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak tahu dimana ia bisa menemukan kawanan yang dimaksud Juugo, ia hanya memilih jalan secara serampangan. Berharap pada keberuntungan.

Udara dingin langsung mengenai wajah Sasuke ketika pepohonan mulai berkurang. Cahaya bulan kembali muncul, menyinari rerumputan panjang. Dada Sasuke terasa sesak karena terus berlari tanpa henti. Suara air terdengar jelas dalam pendengarannya. Dan kemudian Sasuke sadar, tidak ada jalan lagi di depannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan susah payah. Onyxnya membesar ketika menyadari posisinya yang berada di ujung tebing. Sambil menelan ludah, ia berjalan perlahan ke ujung, memandang ke bawah.

Beratus-ratus meter dibawahnya, ombak menghantam tebing dengan kekuatan besar, Sasuke tidak yakin ia bisa selamat jika melompat.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, jika ia tetap bertahan disini orang-orang itu akan langsung membunuhnya. Sementara Sasuke masih berpikir, sebuah anak panah melesat langsung mengenai paha kirinya. Sasuke menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kakinya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Ia terhuyung mundur, sementara anak panah lainnya kembali muncul hampir mengenai dadanya.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke keras. ia menoleh ke belakang menatap ombak besar dibawahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah terpojok.

"Bunuh dia!" Seseorang dari dalam kegelapan berteriak.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Sambil memejamkan mata Sasuke berputar dan melompat.

Selama beberapa detik ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbang di udara. Sampai tarikan gravitasi menariknya turun ke bawah. Sebuah ombak besar langsung menerjangnya membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dirinya hanyut mengikuti arus deras air, jatuh semakin dalam ke dasar laut.

…

"Hei, apa benar dia manusia?" Sebuah suara menyahut, terdengar begitu antusias.

"Dia tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan orang dewasa kita." Suara lain berkata.

"Tapi kulitnya halus sekali. Apa semua manusia seperti ini?"

"Hei jangan menyentuhnya, nanti kau dimarahi!" suara baru ikut meramaikan.

"Ngggh" Sasuke mengerang diantara semua keributan itu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama kakinya. Ada sengatan perih setiap Sasuke mencoba untuk menggerakannya. Dengan susah payah ia membuka kedua onyxnya, bersamaan dengan itu suara-suara lain terdengar semakin ribut.

"Di-dia bangun!"

"Panggil sesepuh sekarang juga!"

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Terdapat sekitar tiga pasang mata yang menatap balik kearahnya. Tiga pasang mata milik tiga bocah kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahunan. Dua diantaranya terlihat ketakutan, mereka bersembunyi dibalik tubuh sang bocah ditengah yang sebaliknya memandang Sasuke dengan penasaran.

"Hei manusia, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si bocah di tengah. Kedua iris kuningnya bersinar seperti mata singa. Dan kedua telinganya yang panjang dan berujung runcing menyembur dibalik rambut pendeknya yang coklat sebahu. Kedua telinga yang sewarna matanya itu bergoyang-goyang naik dan turun, mengikuti gerakan alisnya yang tebal.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi melihat keanehan itu. ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali merasa bahwa ia salah lihat. Tapi berapa kalipun ia melakukannya, telinga panjang itu masih muncul. Bahkan jika diperhatikan ia bisa melihat telinga aneh lainnya dari kedua anak yang mengintip di balik punggung sang bocah di tengah.

_Oh Tuhan apa aku sudah mati?_ Pikirnya panik berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia bisa mengingat hutan, jurang, air, batu karang…

Sementara itu sang ketiga bocah memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bisa bicara." Bocah yang paling pendek berbisik ke bocah yang lainnya.

Sasuke langsung menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan tajam. Seakan-akan bocah itu telah mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ketiga bocah saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum menyatukan tatapannya ke Sasuke. Tepat ketika salah satu bocah bertelinga seperti kera akan menjawab, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahut mengagetkan keempat penghuni lainnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalian tidak boleh masuk!"

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde memasuki ruangan bertembok kayu itu. kedua iris birunya menyipit jengkel kepada ketiga bocah yang langsung berlarian berhamburan keluar ruangan. Salah satu diantaranya sedikit nyengir ke arah Sasuke sebelum menghilang. Sasuke sempat melihat sebuah ekor coklat berbulu menyembul dari pantat bocah itu saat berbalik.

"Uhm, maaf untuk yang tadi." Kata sang pemuda blonde sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke dilain pihak menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia senang melihat seseorang yang normal. Tidak ada telinga dan ekor. Pemuda blonde itu terlihat seperti manusia, kecuali pakaiannya terlihat seperti mantel bepergian yang biasa digunakan Sasuke hanya saja lebih tipis dan berwarna hitam. Dia tidak menggunakan Yukata atau Kimono yang biasa digunakan Sasuke sehari-hari.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Pria blonde itu, yang anehnya terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Tadi itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

Naruto terlihat bingung selama beberapa saat, "Maksudmu ketiga bocah itu? Apa mereka mengganggumu?" Tanyanya yang langsung melirik ke arah tempat bocah itu menghilang dengan kesal.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Maksudku telinganya dan mereka… punya ekor…"

"Ah!" Sahut Naruto keras. "Tentu saja itu terlihat aneh untukmu." Tambahnya sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Mereka –maksudku kami adalah jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?" Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. Ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, mungkin disalah satu buku bacaannya atau pernah disebut lalu oleh ayahnya. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa ingat apa tepatnya Jinchuuriki itu.

"Kami berbeda darimu." Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kami bisa berubah wujud menjadi binatang."

Sasuke sedikit tertegun, sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Penjelasan Naruto agak sulit diterima nalarnya. "Maksudmu siluman?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, keramahan yang terpancar diwajahnya sedikit berkurang. "Kami Jinchuuriki. Siluman terlalu rendah untuk menggambarkan kami."

Keheningan sempat melanda selama beberapa saat. Suasana tidak enak terasa begitu mengganggu. Sasuke sadar dia telah menyinggung perasaan dari sang pemuda blonde.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Semuanya terbuat dari kayu, tembok, lantai bahkan ranjang Sasuke yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang ada diruangan itu juga terbuat dari kayu.

"Ini kediaman Jinchuuriki." Kata Naruto. "Aku menemukanmu dipesisir pantai, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan terluka."

Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, iris birunya menatap kaki Sasuke yang terluka. "Lukamu bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, sedikit mendesis menahan sakit ketika pergerakannya itu menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang menusuk didaerah pahanya , tempat dimana luka itu berada. Walau begitu ia tetap mengatakan "Kurasa, tidak apa-apa." pada Naruto yang jelas merupakan kebohongan besar.

Naruto sendiri tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke. Ia telah berdiri didekat ranjang dan tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung menyingsikan belahan yukata Sasuke dari pahanya, hampir mengekspos benda intim Sasuke.

"A-apa yang –" Sasuke tecekat dengan wajah memerah, berusaha menurunkan kain Yukatanya.

Tapi Naruto dengan gesit menepisnya, "Lukamu semakin parah." Potongnya sambil meraba luka dipaha Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendesis tertahan ketika jemari Naruto menyentuh lukanya. Onyxnya menatap dengan ngeri ke pahanya yang kini terlihat membiru, kecuali bagian luka tusukannya, warnanya merah dan sedikit kehitaman.

"Panahnya beracun." Jelas Naruto. ia menundukkan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah dengan tidak nyaman. Posisi mereka terkesan begitu mencurigakan. Dan lagipula kenapa si pemuda blonde yang aneh itu harus menatapi luka Sasuke begitu lekat. Apa dia seorang tabib?

Tapi belum sempat Sasuke menanyakannya, Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke. Iris birunya menatap Onyx Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, harusnya kulakukan dari awal." Katanya.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut tidak mengerti, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Sasuke berjengit keras ketika sang pemuda blonde menjilat lukanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Argh!" Sasuke mengerang tertahan.

Naruto menjilat lukanya secara berulang-ulang, tangan tannya mencengkram kaki Sasuke menahannya untuk bergerak. Dan tubuh Sasuke kembali jatuh ke kasur ketika sebuah isapan dipahanya memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya ngilu. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang sedang ditarik keluar dari sana. Rasa hangat menjalari pahanya, menggantikan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi terus menusuk. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendesah, ia akan terdengar begitu aneh jika sampai mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto dibawah sana ia seperti sedang mengangkat rasa sakit yang mengaliri lukanya.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika sensasi aneh itu semakin terasa nyata. Dan berikutnya ia hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika rasa itu menghilang begitu saja, beberapa detik kemudian wajah Naruto muncul dalam pandangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, yang tadi tidak sakitkan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia menelan ludah lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyembuhkan lukamu." Jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika melihat warna putih pahanya telah kembali, sekarang lukanya mengecil dan hanya sebesar luka goresan. "Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya, lukanya hampir sembuh dalam sekejap.

"Hanya menghisap racunnya lalu menutup lukamu."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku Jinchuuriki yang spesial, Sasuke." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka."

Sasuke masih terlihat tidak mengerti. Ia malah menjadi penasaran dengan Jinchuuriki yang disebutkan Naruto. Ia meraba lukanya, sudah tidak ada rasa sakit. Ia bisa menggerakkan kakinya tanpa harus merasakan perih yang menusuk-nusuk seperti tadi.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke yang masih takjub. "Begitu aku kembali ke kerajaanku, aku akan membayarmu."

Naruto tidak langsung membalas, ia diam selama beberapa saat. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan ketika ia berkata, "aku tidak butuh bayaran."

Sayangnya, ucapannya ini terlewat dari pendengaran Sasuke. Sang pemuda raven telah beranjak, berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Aku harus pergi." Katanya.

"Pergi?"

"Ada yang harus kulakukan." Semoga ia belum terlambat.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berdiri, merasa benar-benar tertolong dengan kesembuhan lukanya.

"Kau benar-benar berniat akan pergi?" Naruto mengekori Sasuke keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku harus." Balas Sasuke tegas, tapi kemudian ia langsung berhenti ketika melihat keadaan diluar. "Dimana aku?" Tanyanya. Onyxnya menyapu setiap sisi tempat itu. rumah-rumah kayu dibangun berjejer saling menempel dan berhadapan, dengan sebuah jalan setapak yang berada ditengahnya. Beberapa bocah lelaki terlihat berlarian, tertawa-tawa sambil mengejar satu sama lain, ekor panjangnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan mereka. Pria-pria yang tampak normal berjalan berseliweran beberapa diantaranya terlihat saling berbincang.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai perkampungan Jinchuuriki." Jawab Naruto melambai kepada sekumpulan pria yang tengah menatap Sasuke dengan wajah curiga.

"Bagaimana caraku keluar?" Sasuke sedikit kebingungan menentukan arah.

Naruto disisi lain masih menatap sekelompok pria yang kini telah berdiri, terlihat akan mendatangi dirinya dan Sasuke. Menyadari hal itu raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi waspada, dan secara tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Sasuke, mendorongnya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Hai guys." Sapa Naruto kalem.

Keempat pemuda itu berdiri berjajar didepan Naruto. Penampilan keempat pemuda sama seperti manusia normal lainnya, tidak ada telinga yang mencuat dan ekor berbulu yang melambai dibelakangnya. Walau begitu Sasuke yakin mereka semua merupakan Jinchuuriki, seperti Naruto mereka juga menggunakan pakaian yang aneh-aneh. Pakaian yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita, eh Naruto?" tegur pemuda bertatto segitiga terbalik dengan dua buah gigi runcing.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Balas Naruto.

"Mari bicara kalau begitu." Pemuda paling pendek –yang berambut silver dengan bekas luka berbentuk garis panjang dibawah matanya, berkata.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi bingung. "Tunggu sebentar, ok?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tidak ingin membuat keributan. Ia telah menyadari bahwa ada aura tidak suka yang terpancar dari kawanan tersebut.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke. Ia berjalan diikuti oleh 4 orang lainnya. Setelah berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari Sasuke ia akhirnya berbalik menghadap mereka semua.

"Bicaralah." Perintahnya.

"Kau menyembuhkannya!" Sang pria bernama Kiba memulai.

"Karena aku yakin dia tidak berbahaya." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" Pria bernama Shino meragukan Naruto.

"Coba kalian lihat dia baik-baik!" Sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke di kejauhan. Pemuda raven itu telah memilih sebuah batang pohon besar sebagai tempat untuk didudukinya.

"Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda rapuh yang sedang tersesat."

"Kita masih belum tahu!" desis Kiba jengkel, "Kita punya peraturan Naruto, dan kau baru saja melanggarnya. Pertama kau membawanya ke mari, dengan alasan bahwa pria yang sedang terluka tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi sekarang kau malah menyembuhkan lukanya, lalu mengambil alasan baru bahwa dia hanyalah pria rapuh yang sedang tersesat?"

"Omong kosong! Dia adalah manusia! Sekumpulan orang bar-bar yang hanya suka berperang dan membunuh satu sama lain!"

"Dia tidak bisa membunuh kita!" Sergah Naruto cepat. "Kenapa kau begitu takut padanya? Apa kau takut mati?"

"Kau-"

"Cukup!" Pemuda berambut merah akhirnya memutuskan angkat bicara, ia memandang Naruto dan Kiba secara bergantian. "Naruto benar, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya bagiku." Katanya, "Tapi tetap saja kita punya peraturan." Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika Kiba terlihat ingin protes. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Naruto, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan."

"Aku mengerti!" Sergah Naruto, merasa semakin tersudut. "Aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan tapi kalian juga tidak!"

"Oleh karena itu kami disini." Celetuk Shino, "Sesepuh ingin bertemu dengannya. Bawa dia ke Hageromo."

"Aku akan membawanya," Balas Naruto. "beri aku waktu untuk bicara padanya." Tambahnya.

Tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Naruto mendengus puas lalu pergi meninggalkan kawanannya dan kembali menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berdiri ketika Naruto tiba, "Apa kau dalam masalah?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Katanya. "Dengar Sasuke, ada yang ingin…"

"Katakan padaku, Naruto." Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba, kedua onyxnya menatap pepohonan rindang di luar perkampungan. "apa tempat tinggalmu ini terletak diseberang hutan terlarang?"

"Ya kau bisa bilang begitu." Jawab Naruto sedikit penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan wajah luar biasa kaget.

Bagaimana mungkin dia baru menyadarinya!

Dengan penuh penekanan Sasuke berkata, "Antarkan aku ke pemimpin kalian."

.

.

.

Ruangan itu dalam cahaya redup, satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah obor-obor yang ditempel di dekat tembok. Di ujung ruangan terletak sebuah kursi batu yang besar, seorang pria tua dengan kedua tanduk di kepalanya tengah duduk diatasnya. Irisnya yang berwarna ungu menatap Sasuke dengan ingin tahu saat pemuda itu memasuki ruangan.

"Uchiha muda." Sahut pria itu dengan suaranya yang serak. Ujung bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah seringai. "Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tamu terhormat."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah sapaan. Ia melirik sekitarnya dengan sedikit waspada, terdapat banyak sekali orang disana. Semuanya adalah pria. Mereka duduk di kursi -kursi panjang yang disusun saling berjejer. Keempat pemuda yang tadi mendatangi Sasuke juga ada disana, berdiri menatap balik padanya, seakan-akan Sasuke adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik.

Di sudut ruangan dekat pintu berdiri Naruto, juga mengawasinya.

"Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto mengirimku kemari." Sasuke memulai, "ia berkata bahwa kalian adalah sekutu kami, clan Uchiha."

"Ya, aku mengingat pernah menyepakati hal itu, Uchiha adalah satu-satunya clan yang bersedia membagi tanahnya untuk kami, para Jinchuuriki." Jawab Hageromo.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega."kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Clanku diserang dan sedang dalam posisi bertahan sekarang. Tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu pada clan Uchiha."

Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil meneguk ludah, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Ruangan yang begitu sunyi terasa begitu menekannya. Rasa khawatir menjalarinya mengingat ia satu-satunya harapan bagi clannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kalian dalam perang?" Pria tua itu berdiri, turun dari kursi batunya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Dan kelihatannya kalian dalam kekalahan hingga mengirim langsung seorang pangeran Uchiha ke tempat kami, para Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke mata sang pemimpin Jinchuuriki. "Kami benar-benar membutuhkan-"

"Kami akan selalu membuka pintu gerbang kami untuk Uchiha, tapi hal itu tidak menjamin kami akan memberikan apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Sasuke terlihat ingin memprotes, tapi sang pria tua kembali berkata membuatnya terdiam. "Kami punya aturan disini: _Siapapun yang bukan kami (Jinchuuriki) adalah musuh._" Jelasnya. "Bisa saja suatu saat nanti kalian tiba-tiba datang menyerang kami."

"Kita bisa melakukan perjanjian baru," kata Sasuke cepat-cepat, benar-benar takut ditolak."kami berjanji tidak akan mengusikmu, dan memberikan apapun yang kalian inginkan sebagai ganti dari jasa kalian."

"Ide bagus," sahut Hageromo senang, ia berputar menatap jinchuuriki lain dengan bersemangat."Kita bisa memperdalam hubungan kita." lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini. Darah jinchuuriki bergabung dengan darah bangsawan."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut tidak mengerti.

"Pernikahan." Hageromo menjawab rasa kebingungan Sasuke, "kami bisa membantumu jika kau adalah bagian dari kami, untuk itu kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk dinikahi."

Sasuke tertegun, _shock_. ia menatap para jinchuuriki lain dengan wajah tidak mengerti, "aku laki-laki."

"Disini itu tidak menjadi masalah. Semua para Jinchuuriki adalah laki-laki, kau hanya perlu memilih yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke masih belum bisa menyembunyikan keguncangannya.

_Dia? menikah?_

Ibunya selalu mengatakan padanya, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menikahi seorang putri lalu memimpin kerajaannya sendiri. Sekarang cerita itu terdengar begitu lama dan tabu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikahi seorang lelaki? Mereka bahkan bukan manusia! Tapi ia benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan para jinchuuriki untuk mempertahankan kerajaannya.

Ruangan kembali sunyi, Hageromo telah duduk kembali ke singgasananya, terlihat luar biasa senang, sedangkan Sasuke seperti sedang terkena tekanan batin.

"Beri dia waktu." Seseorang dibelakang Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri disisinya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Sasuke adalah orang yang membalasnya.

Benar tidak ada waktu lagi, ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih dari ini.

"Aku akan menikah," Putus Sasuke akhirnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menarik tangan pemuda disebelahnya, menggenggamnya erat. "Dengannya, Uzumaki Naruto."

-TBC-

.

.

Hai Midory kembali *lambai-lambai

Gara-gara nonton _Game of Thrones_, jadi pengen bikin story yang kayak gini… Walau sebenarnya agak kurang yakin dengan kemampuan menulis Midory yang pas-pasan *haaaa

Chapter pertama biasanya selalu bikin was-was, jadi mohon di review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo **

**Rating : T for now**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

.

.

.

**The Beast in the Forest**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part two)

.

.

Butuh waktu bagi Sasuke untuk mempercayai bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Terbangun dikelilingi bocah-bocah bertelinga aneh dan berekor, membuat perjanjian dengan lelaki bertanduk, dan sekarang ia masih harus mengalami kejadian aneh baru lainnya –Menunggang seekor rubah besar, yang sebenarnya adalah calon suaminya kelak.

Ya, Sasuke hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat para lelaki dewasa yang bertubuh normal seperti dirinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi binatang. Perubahan wujud merekapun hanya membutuhkan waktu sekelebat cahaya saja. Sasuke bahkan yakin ia hanya mengedipkan matanya sebentar dan tiba-tiba ia telah berada bak di kebun binatang, dengan binatang-binatang buas yang anehnya malah tersenyum padanya.

Fakta bahwa orang tuanya telah bersekutu dengan mereka juga sesuatu hal yang mencengangkan. Siapa yang sangka bukit yang dulunya hanya sebatas pemandangan di jendela kamar Sasuke adalah pemukiman para Jinchuuriki. Manusia setengah binatang dengan kekuatan _super power_.

Sasuke cepat-cepat melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang rubah ketika merasakan tubuhnya merosot dari tunggangannya. Rubah itu tiba-tiba melompat dari dataran tinggi menukik turun menghantam tanah dengan kuat, kemudian berlari cepat menembus hamparan rerumputan.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat dua Jinchuuriki lain yang berlari di kanan kirinya. Salah satu diantaranya merupakan seekor anjing besar berbulu putih, sedangkan yang satunya adalah seekor serigala berbulu hitam pekat. Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa seriga berbulu hitam pekat itu mengedipkan satu mata kepadanya dan memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar yang sayangnya malah terlihat mengerikan –alih-alih sebuah cengiran, serigala itu terlihat seperti sedang memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang runcing dengan mengancam.

Sasuke tidak bisa memandang ke depan, terjangan angin membuat matanya sakit. Ia menunduk memandang bulu-bulu lebat yang halus berwarna putih kekuningan dalam cengkramannya. Sungguh aneh, ia merasa tidak asing dengan bulu-bulu ini.

Uzumaki Naruto…

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepalanya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memutuskan untuk memilih Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang dikenalnya pertama kali sampai ditempat itu, jadi dia langsungg memilihnya. Dan sejujurnya Sasuke merasa lega Naruto bersedia.

Flashback

"_Pilihan yang bagus! Naruto si Kitsune adalah Jinchuuriki yang terbaik." Sahut Hageromo keras-keras, "Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kau bersedia?"_

_Naruto sedikit berdeham, mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memilihnya, tidak sebenarnya dia sudah punya firasat bahwa ia akan dipilih, hanya saja cara Sasuke memilihnya terkesan begitu gamblang dan tiba-tiba._

_Sang pemuda blonde melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Pemuda raven itu hanya diam dan memasang tampang sedatar tembok, membuatnya kesulitan menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda raven itu menoleh ke arahnya, membuat Naruto buru-buru memindahkan pandangannya kembali._

"_Itu, uhm…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah mudah dikedua pipinya. "Yeah apa boleh buat."_

"_Bagus!" Pekik Hageromo senang sekali. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat semakin tidak sabaran._

"_Apa kita sepakat sekarang?" Tanyanya._

"_Ya, tentu saja," Balas sang pria tua, "Uchiha adalah bagian dari kita sekarang, kau tahu para Jinchuuriki selalu mengutamakan kepentingan kelompok. Kalian tahu aturannya kan anak-anak?" _

"_Jadi kita bisa pergi sekarang?"_

"_Ya, ya, sekarang juga." _

_Spontan para jinchuuriki yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam, kini berdiri. Mereka berjalan mengerubungi Sasuke._

"_Selamat datang, Saudaraku." Kata salah satu diantara mereka._

"_Maaf soal yang tadi." Pemuda bertatto terbalik yang tadi menghampirinya berkata._

"_Bertanyalah padaku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Yang lainnya berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke._

_Di kursinya, Hageromo bertepuk tangan dengan ceria."Sungguh menyenangkan mengetahui pada bulan purnama besok kita akan mendapatkan pasangan baru lagi." _

-End Flashback

Sikap semua orang berubah menjadi begitu ramah padanya. Sasuke tidak banyak komentar karena sebenarnya dia bukan tipe yang suka banyak bicara. Dan lagipula keramah-tamahan mereka malah membuatnya kesal. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah diancam dengan keselamatan kerajaannya sebagai jaminan. Tidakkah mereka bisa melihatnya? Menikahi seorang lelaki yang setengah siluman bukan sesuatu yang patut dirayakan, tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke bisa merasakan pepohonan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Sinar matahari yang hangat begitu terasa dikulitnya. Dengan perlahan, langkah rubah besar itu melambat dan akhirnya berhenti.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha mengenali tempat itu. Mereka sudah sampai, bukan dikastilnya tetapi di pemukiman para penduduk. Yah harusnya begitu, karena sekarang tempat itu seperti sudah tidak dikenali Sasuke lagi. Ia turun dari atas tubuh sang rubah sambil terperangah melihat pemandangan baru itu.

Kedua Onyxnya bergetar, _shock_.

Tidak ada siapapun, tempat itu sehening kuburan. Beberapa rumah masih berdiri dengan kokoh, tapi cukup banyak yang hancur, bahkan ada yang sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Apa kita terlambat?" Suara dibelakang Sasuke menyahut. Para Jinchuuriki telah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh teman-temannya diam. Berikutnya ia membuat sinyal sambil berkata "menyebar." Dan sedetik kemudian kawanannya memencar bergerak ke segala arah bagaikan angin, sementara ia sendiri masih tetap tinggal ditempatnya, menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Naruto melihat Sasuke bergerak ke puing-puing bangunan, berjongkok mengambil sesuatu disana. Saat Naruto sampai disisinya, ia melihat Sasuke tengah menatap sebuah lencana. Tanda bukti seorang ksatria.

"Kita terlambat…" Kata Sasuke akhirnya. terdengar begitu pelan dan digeluti dengan penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

"Kita masih belum tahu." Balas Naruto, "sebaiknya kita menunggu disini dulu sampai teman-temanku kembali. Keadaan masih terlihat tidak aman."

"Menunggu?" Ulang Sasuke. Ia membuang kembali lencana yang tadi dipungutnya. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti jalanan setapak.

"Berhenti!" Panggil Naruto, mengikuti langkah Sasuke, "Jangan gegabah, ada kemungkinan musuh masih disini!"

"Aku tidak perduli." Balas Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

"Itu berbahaya Sasuke!" Naruto membentak, menarik tangan Sasuke memaksanya untuk berhenti. "Musuh bisa saja muncul dan menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba!"

"KALAU BEGITU BIARKAN MEREKA MUNCUL!" Sasuke berteriak, Onyxnya menatap safir Naruto tajam. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "lihat baik-baik!" Ulangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah tumpukan sesuatu ditengah jalan yang telah gosong habis dibakar. "Menurutmu apa ini?"

Naruto memandang lurus ke bekas pembakaran tersebut. Safirnya menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Mereka membakarnya! Entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati!" Seru Sasuke,"Mereka adalah rakyatku, seharusnya aku mati melindungi mereka! Tapi lihat apa yang…"

Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menunduk dadanya terasa begitu sesak, dan bibirnya begitu sulit untuk dikontrol.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia meremas pundak Sasuke yang gemetar. Safirnya berusaha memandang ke tempat lain ketika air mata mulai berjatuhan dari Onyx Sasuke.

"Memalukan… " Gumam Sasuke getir, "seharusnya aku berjuang untuk mereka, mati untuk mereka."

Naruto menggeleng, "berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh…" bisiknya seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke, berusaha untuk memeluknya. "kau masih diberi kehidupan, jadi hiduplah."

Sasuke mengernyit mendorong tubuh Naruto darinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak berguna dan marah disaat yang sama. "Ya, aku tidak boleh mati. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menikahimu." Katanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau tidak perlu takut aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Aku telah kehilangan segalanya, satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah harga diri dan itu akan kuberikan padamu." Kicaunya tak terkendali.

"Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu tahu!" Balas Naruto tersinggung, tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan, ia telah berputar dan kembali berjalan.

Naruto berdecih memandang punggung sang Uchiha yang sombong. Bukan dia yang meminta untuk menikah, kan? Sasukelah orang yang memilihnya. Dia bisa memilih siapa saja, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih Naruto. Lalu kenapa malah jadi dia yang terlihat mengemis-ngemis minta dinikahi? Ada yang salah dengan kepala si Uchiha itu.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam kejengkelan masih menguasainya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gelinya. Uchiha satu itu sepertinya tidak hapal jalan. Mereka selalu berakhir ke jalan-jalan buntuh, atau kadang-kadang Sasuke memilih jalan yang mengarah ke hutan dan terpaksa ia memutar badan, berusaha memasang tampang setenang mungkin sembari melewati Naruto.

"Yakin kau tidak butuh peta?" cemooh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Sang pria Uchiha ini terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu, ia masuk kedalam rumah warganya lalu tidak lama kemudian muncul dengan beberapa barang. Ada sebuah pisau yang ia sangkutkan didalam saku celananya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, kemungkinan besar tempat ini masih belum aman." Kata Sasuke menjawab ekspresi tidak mengerti Naruto.

"Lalu yang itu?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah cangkul ditangan Sasuke yang lain.

Sasuke tidak repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia telah lebih dulu bergerak, menggali tanah dengan cangkulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mendengus dan masih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Ck, si Uchiha brengsek itu!_

"Aku bisa membantu jika kau mau memberitahuku." Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto dingin. "Rakyatku berhak mendapatkan tempat yang layak bahkan disaat mereka telah mati."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menancapkan cangkulnya ke tanah dengan kuat sebagai wujud kejengkelannya atas keterlambatan berpikir Naruto, "aku menguburkan mereka." Sahutnya.

"Adatmu berbeda dengan adatku tahu!" Naruto membela diri.

Lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggali dan menggali terus. Ketika lubang telah cukup dalam ia beranjak dan berusaha mengangkat mayat seorang lelaki tua, berusaha untuk menguburkannya.

Naruto baru akan membantunya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berseru, "Jangan yang ini, ada dua di balik gedung itu, kau bawa mereka." Perintahnya.

Naruto sedikit cengok memandang jarak dari gedung itu dan lubang yang digali Sasuke. tapi ia tidak mengeluh.

Kota itu seperti kota mati. Sunyi dan menyesakkan. Dibeberapa jalan terdapat mayat yang bergelimpangan dengan luka yang terbuka. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan dan tidak enak dipandang. Walau begitu mereka menguburkannya semua.

Terkadang Sasuke terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya, siapa yang tidak akan terguncang melihat ini? sang pangeran menguburkan rakyatnya sendiri. Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti, tapi jika keadaan ini dibalik menimpa tempat tinggalnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kastil Uchiha. Tempat itu juga terlihat tidak terlalu baik. Beberapa menara sudah hancur, gerbang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, asap terlihat keluar dari dalam halaman kastil. Disana ternyata ada Gaara, Jinchuuriki, yang terlihat membakar mayat-mayat para ksatria yang mati dalam pertempuran.

Sasuke langsung berlari mendatanginya saat melihat ini, "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya panik, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk memadamkan api.

"Membersihkan istanamu." Jawab Gaara apa adanya.

" Tidak!" Sasuke berseru masih terlihat panik, "aku harus menemukan keluargaku! Kakakku!"

"Mereka tidak disini." Jelas Gaara. "Aku tidak membakarnya."

Sasuke berhenti, ia berbalik untuk memandang Gaara, "Bagaimana kau yakin itu bukan keluargaku?"

"Huh?" Gaara tampak bingung, ia memandang Naruto sekilas sebelum berkata, "Ya aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka, dulu ketika… eh… sudah cukup lama." Jawaban Gaara tidak begitu meyakinkan dan terbata-bata, ia terus melirik-lirik Naruto saat berbicara.

"Kita harus kembali, sebentar lagi langit akan gelap." Naruto mengalihkan topik, "tidak aman memasuki hutan saat gelap."

"Tidak, aku harus menemukan kakakku," Tolak Sasuke, "Ibuku juga." Ada nyeri dihatinya ketika mengingat bahwa ibunya tengah sakit. Apa mereka masih selamat? Membayangkan hal-hal buruk menimpa keluarganya benar-benar membuat Sasuke takut.

"Tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika…"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Gertak Sasuke keras. "Aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini!"

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke!" Balas Naruto, "tapi kita bisa kembali besok pagi, mereka bisa menunggu!"

Sasuke terbelalak –Marah. Ia memajui Naruto,_ death glare_nya terpasang di kedua onyxnya. Fakta bahwa Naruto seorang Jinchuuriki dan memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, yang diyakini mampu meremukkan Sasuke dalam sekali remasan, sama sekali tidak membuat sang uchiha takut.

"Kau menyuruh mereka menunggu! Apa kau gila! Kita sudah sangat terlambat sekarang, dan kau masih menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu! Jika kau ingin kembali, maka kembalilah! Aku tidak akan menahanmu!"

Sasuke mendelik untuk yang terakhir kali pada Naruto, lalu memutar tubuhnya bermaksud untuk pergi sendirian. Setidaknya itulah yang akan dilakukannya, sebelum Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat tubuhnya kembali berputar menghadapnya.

Sasuke terkesiap, kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentaknya keras.

"Kita harus kembali!" Naruto balas membentak. "Ini berbahaya!"

"Urus saja masalahmu sendiri, dasar pengecut!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto, tapi hasilnya nihil, Naruto tetap bergeming. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mulai memukul dada Naruto dengan tinjunya Naruto masih tetap tidak bergerak. Seakan-akan pukulan-pukulan, yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga itu, tidak berarti apa-apa terhadapnya. Malah tangan Sasuke yang terasa sakit.

Naruto berdecih melihat matahari yang sudah hampir menghilang, ia melirik Sasuke yang terus memberikan perlawanan kosong padanya. Lalu dengan kekuatan yang tidak terduga Naruto mengangkat Sasuke, menyampirkannya di pundaknya seperti karung beras. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa mengeluarkan usaha yang berarti.

"BRENGSEK! IDIOT! BERANINYA KAU!" Teriak Sasuke murka.

Semua anggota tubuhnya bergerak untuk menghajar tubuh sang pemuda blonde. Tapi lagi-lagi tendangan yang dihadiahinya ke perut dan pukulan yang dihadiahinya ke punggung sang Jinchuuriki, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Naruto tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Tubuhnya begitu kebal. Ia terlalu kuat.

Gaara menghela nafas melihat adegan ini. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai ada yang menengahi, dan sepertinya harus dia yang melakukannya.

"Naruto turunkan dia." Katanya pada Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu menatap Gaara dengan kedua alis terangkat, sedangkan Sasuke dipundaknya telah memutuskan untuk berhenti memberontak. Kelihatannya sudah kelelahan.

"Kita tidak punya waktu Gaara."

"Yah, aku mengerti, tapi turunkan dia dulu." Bujuk Gaara.

Agak sedikit ragu, Naruto akhirnya menurunkan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu langsung terduduk di tanah. Tampak terengah dan kelelahan.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas, lalu dengan perlahan mendatangi sang Uchiha.

Ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengelilingi tempat ini berkali-kali." Kata Gaara kalem, "Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa Kakak dan Ibumu tidak ada disini."

Sasuke menatap Gaara, melihat dalam-dalam iris yang memancarkan kesungguhan itu. Jika mereka tidak ada disini lalu dimana mereka? Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya. Rasanya ia hampir mati jika tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Apa kau pikir mereka masih hidup?" Tanya Sasuke lirih, "Kakakku dan Ibuku?"

Gaara tahu itu bukan pertanyaan, ia tahu itu adalah permohonan. Pemuda yang malang itu tengah memohon padanya untuk membangkitkan harapan dihatinya. Ia ingin Gaara menjawab 'Ya', Tapi Gaara tidak sejahat itu, ia tidak akan berbohong, ia tidak mau memberikan harapan kosong padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke mendengus, menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa mereka masih ada. Keluarga yang amat disayanginya.

Onyxnya mulai memanas. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk menghentikan air mata yang ingin tumpah. Ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan dua pemuda lain. Memalukan, ia merasa malu. Ia bahkan heran kenapa dia masih belum membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berhasil menemukan kakak dan ibumu, tapi sepertinya aku menemukan yang lain." Gaara tiba-tiba berkata, membuat kepala Sasuke terangkat kembali. "Tidak masalah, hutan tidak akan berani melukaimu jika kau bersama dua jinchuuriki kuat seperti kami." Ia menatap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan hal yang sama. Tapi sang Jinchuuriki blonde hanya melemparkan tatapan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Lagipula," Gaara menambahkan, "kau berhak untuk melihat ini." Ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tangan Gaara, tertegun. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia meraihnya dan Gaara membantunya untuk berdiri.

Tanpa memperdulikan eskpresi keberatan Naruto, ia membimbing Sasuke berjalan memasuki istana. Menaiki tangga lalu berbelok ke kiri koridor yang gelap dan kosong. Sasuke tahu kemana Gaara akan membawanya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar khawatir. Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu besar. Saat Gaara membuka pintunya, hati Sasuke mencelos.

Terbaring di tempat tidur, tidak bergerak dan terlihat pucat. Tepat dijantungnya terdapat luka tusukan yang cukup dalam, membasahi baju tidurnya dengan darah yang telah mengering. Sasuke tahu jantung lelaki yang terbaring itu telah berhenti berdetak, tetapi sekilas ia terlihat seperti sedang tertidur.

"Aku tahu dia salah satu kerabatmu." Kata Gaara.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati sang pria. Ia bersujud lalu dengan tangan gemetar menggenggam jemari dingin yang telah kaku.

"Ayah…" Bisiknya sambil menempelkan keningnya ke tangan itu.

Nafasnya sesak, hatinya dipenuhi dengan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Air mata bergulir deras di kedua pipinya. Ayahnya yang selalu dihormati dan disayanginya kini telah tiada. Sosok yang sangat diseganinya itu kini hanya mampu terbaring tanpa jiwa diatas ranjang. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang itu berani melakukan ini pada ayahnya?

Sasuke rela mati untuk membalaskan rasa sakit ini.

Naruto muncul dari luar balkon, kelihatannya masih ingin memaksa mereka untuk segera kembali. Tapi ia langsung berhenti begitu melihat Sasuke terisak disamping tubuh ayahnya.

.

.

.

Hanya ada tujuh Jinchuuriki yang bergabung dengan mereka saat bersiap-siap akan pulang. Mereka hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa tidak bertemu satu orangpun yang hidup.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menjadi pendiam sejak menguburkan mayat Ayahnya. Tapi bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke kini bertingkah dingin dengan Naruto. ia menolak dekat-dekat dengan Naruto dan memilih Gaara sebagai tunggangannya untuk pulang. Gaara, si serigala berbulu hitam pekat, hanya bisa memberikan senyuman penuh maaf pada Naruto.

Tidak masalah, Naruto jadi bisa berkonsentrasi karena seperti yang ditakutkannya hutan memang tidak bersahabat jika malam. Walau begitu apa yang dikatakan Gaarapun benar, tidak ada yang berani mengusik perjalanan mereka. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakannya bahwa mereka sedang diawasi, dan itu cukup mengkhawatirkannya.

Mereka sampai dipemukiman saat matahari sudah benar-benar menghilang. Di pintu gerbang, seorang Jinchuuriki melaporkan bahwa Jinchuuriki yang lain telah kembali. Api unggun telah dinyalakan di alun-alun halaman. Beberapa orang terlihat berkumpul duduk mengelilinginya. Jinchuuriki lain yang tadi siang ikut bersama rombongan ke tempat Sasuke juga ada disana. Mereka langsung berdiri begitu melihat rombongan Naruto kembali.

Semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama, tidak berhasil menemukan apapun. Kota itu benar-benar kosong, tak satupun orang hidup yang berhasil ditemukan. Kota Sasuke seperti sudah disapu bersih, hanya tersisa mayat-mayat dingin.

"Kalian tidak lihat Ibu dan kakakku?" Tanya Sasuke berharap keluarganya tidak ada diantara mayat-mayat yang dikatakan itu.

Semua Jinchuuriki saling tatap bingung, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakak dan ibumu. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana wajah mereka." Shino mewakili untuk berbicara. "Tapi jika dilihat dari pakaiannya mereka terlihat seperti mayat-mayat penduduk desa. Bukan seperti milik seorang bangsawan atau panglima kerajaan."

Sasuke tidak yakin, bisa saja ibunya menyamar sebagai seorang penduduk biasa untuk menghindari penyergapan. Jika itu benar, Sasuke harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang kerajaanmu?" Kiba kemudian bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam berusaha untuk berpikir, kerajaan mana kira-kira yang berpeluang untuk melakukan hal ini? Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan nama yang benar-benar cocok. Semuanya memiliki peluang yang sama.

Mereka hidup pada masa perang, menyerang kerajaan lain merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi. Semua kerajaan haus akan kekuasaan, clan Uchiha sendiri tidak akan berada diposisinya sekarang jika ia tidak memulai peperangan.

Walau begitu Sasuke berjanji akan membalas siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Darah dibalas dengan darah. Ia ingin balas dendam dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengetahui siapa tepatnya orang-orang keji itu. Pembunuhan atas rakyatnya yang tak bersalah dan penghancuran bangunan-bangunan di kotanya. Mereka juga telah melakukan perbuatan pengecut dengan menyerang kerajaannya saat mereka sedang lengah. Ayahnya bahkan tengah terlelap saat ia dibunuh. Sungguh bukan ciri khas seorang pejuang sejati.

Sasuke bahkan masih belum tahu apakah keluarganya selamat atau tidak. Kemungkinan besar mereka telah membawa mayat kakak dan ibunya untuk dipertontonkan. Sasuke tidak berani memikirkan para biadab itu memenggal kepala keluarganya lalu memamerkannya di pintu gerbang kerajaannya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran mengerikan itu. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia juga menyesal tidak menanyakannya kepada Juugo saat mereka masih bersama.

"Bagaimana dengan musuhmu? Orang-orang yang menyerang kerajaanmu pastilah musuhmu." Yang lain menimpali.

"Kami punya banyak musuh." Jelas Sasuke, yang disambut dengan sebuah desisan tidak puas dari para Jinchuuriki.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Para manusia hanya suka berperang, tak heran kalian saling memusuhi." Sindir Kiba.

Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan tersinggung. "Kami tidak punya pilihan." Desisnya tajam.

"Kalian punya, hanya saja begitulah sifat kalian." Balas Kiba dingin, "Inilah mengapa kami para Jinchuuriki memilih untuk menjauh dan dilarang keras untuk dekat-dekat ke wilayah kalian."

"Kau idiot!" Umpat Sasuke keras, benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia tetap tidak suka rasnya diperlakukan seperti virus yang bisa menularkan penyakit. "Kurasa otakmu terlalu dangkal untuk menyadari bahwa wilayahmu ini masih dalam wilayah kekuasaan clan Uchiha. Itulah mengapa kau memerlukan izin untuk tinggal disini."

"Kami hanya berlaku sopan dengan meminta izin, karena kami bukan sekumpulan pernyihir tak berhati yang tinggal di hutan itu!"

"CUKUP!" Naruto berteriak. Safirnya menatap Kiba dan Sasuke dengan bergantian. "Apa kau puas Kiba?" Ia mendelik pada Kiba, yang hanya membuang muka. "Kurasa kita sudah sepakat untuk memperlakukan Sasuke sebagai bagian dari kita."

"Dia belum menikahimu, jadi dia masih bukan bagian dari kita." Balasnya.

Sasuke mendeath glared Kiba, kenapa Jinchuuriki satu ini begitu kasar padanya? Belum pernah ia diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya! Statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran membuat orang-orang menghormantinya bahkan memujanya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku disini, terutama untuknya.

"Dan Sasuke," Naruto tiba-tiba berkata kepada Sasuke. "Dinginkan kepalamu, mengamuk tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Sang Jinchuuriki blonde mengulurkan sebotol air padanya, tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyambut pemberian itu.

Jika ada satu orang lagi yang Sasuke tidak sukai selain Kiba, ia adalah Naruto. Ia salah duga tentangnya. Orang itu terlalu banyak bicara dan sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya. Dia seperti sedang mengekangnya, berusaha mengikat lehernya dengan tali dan menggiringnya kesana kemari seperti seekor anjing. Sasuke bahkan tidak punya hak atas hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto, menghadiahinya dengan sebuah tatapan yang begitu dingin. "Aku tidak akan menikahimu." Desisnya tajam.

Beberapa Jinchuuriki langsung bergumam keberatan mendengar ini, sedangkan wajah Naruto tidak terlihat karena ia membelakangi api unggun. Walau begitu Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan apapun keluar darinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjanjian begitu saja, hanya karena kita terlambat menyelamatkan kerajaanmu." Kiba kembali berkomentar.

"Kami punya aturan dan kau harus mengikutinya!" Yang lain menimpali.

"Sasuke," Gaara ikut menengahi, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, akan ada hukuman jika kau mengingkari perjanjian."

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari perjanjian." Sasuke berkata, ia menatap Gaara dengan penuh arti, "Aku hanya mengubahnya. Aku tidak akan menikahi Naruto, aku akan menikahimu."

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berani menyela.

Gaara tertegun, kaget sekaligus _shock_. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke menyelinap untuk menggenggam tangannya.

"Nah, Gaara kau bersedia menikah denganku?" Sasuke bertanya.

Gaara masih mematung. Ia menatap Sasuke, meneliti wajahnya yang sempurna. Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat dan ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pantulan api unggun dimata onyxnya yang gelap membuatnya berkilauan indah. Penerangan yang redup itu ternyata membuat Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Atau mungkin Gaara yang baru menyadarinya, bahwa sang pangeran memang sangat tampan?

Tapi ada sesuatu hal lain yang mengusiknya. Gaara bisa merasakannya. Nalurinya merasa terancam. Dan ia tahu dari mana ancaman itu berasal. Berjarak begitu dekat darinya, Naruto berdiri memandangnya. Walau ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sang pemuda blonde, ia menyadari betapa menusuknya tatapan itu, membuat Gaara merinding.

Di lain pihak Sasuke mempererat genggamannya. Sang raven sepertinya menyadari bahwa Gaara akan menolaknya.

Gaara mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini terlihat sedang memasang wajah memohon. Onyxnya terlihat menyenduh.

Gaara meneguk ludah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak di situasi yang begitu sulit. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Menerima? Atau menolak?

Dua-duanya begitu berat untuk diambil.

Jinchuuriki lain mulai berbisik dibelakang Gaara, sepertinya mereka tahu bagaimana posisi Gaara saat ini. Beberapa diantaranya memang menyetujui bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat menarik. Bisa menikah dengannya, sang bangsawan dengan keindahan naturalnya, merupakan kesempatan yang jarang terjadi. Tapi dilain pihak Gaara harus berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto adalah jinchuuriki yang dipilih Sasuke pertama kali. dia jugalah yang telah membawa Sasuke ke pemukiman para jinchuuriki. Dan disini semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah sahabat Gaara, selain itu sang Jinchuuriki blonde adalah jinchuuriki terkuat di tempat itu.

"Gaara?" Panggil Sasuke sedikit menuntut.

Gaara menghela nafas berusaha menetapkan keputusannya. Lalu sambil tersenyum ia memandang Sasuke, irisnya berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan tatapan yang penuh kecemburuan dari sahabatnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menikah denganmu." Katanya kalem.

tbc

Ada yang suka GaaSasu? Hehehe

Disini Naruto rada-rada protectif gitu -_- kesannya aneh ya, tapi dengan begitu akan muncul konflik

Makasih atas reviewnya, seneng banget jadi penyemangat *cengar cengir sendiri

Maaf ya chapter ini rada pendek dan membosankan *aiiih

Untuk gdtop, iya disini Sasuke adalah uke, NaruSeme!SasUke! *seperti biasa

Yang pengen Naruto dan Sasuke buru-buru nikah, sabar ya, entar Sasuke nikah sama Gaara dulu, loh? *Ketawa evil

Apakah kesembilan jinchuuriki bakalan ada?

Semuanya jinchuuriki jadi yang tinggal disana adalah Jinchuuriki. Awalnya sebenarnya pengen bikin werewolf gitulah, cuman berhubung Naruto lebih cocok sebagai rubah maka akhirnya midory pake istilah jinchuuriki. Mereka ada banyak, tapi yang berperan penting cuman kayak Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, dan Shino, Jinchuuriki baru bakal disebutkan lagi di chapter depan. (yang ada perannya ajalah)

Ada Mpreg gak? *Mau ya?

Mengenai pertanyaan 'Apa Naru rubah yang dulu diselamatin ItaSasu?' Atau 'ItaMako kemana?' Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tenang akan terjawab kok di chap-chap selanjutnya.

Special Thanks:

NaluCacu CukaCuka, ClapJun, alta0sapphire, Naminamifrid, .12, Aicinta, shin, kagaari, Akasaka Kirachiha, Guest, sabachi gasuchi, Narusasu, ikatriplesblingers, kirei- neko, Hyull, rikarika, Arum Junnie, DoubleD, ming cantik, Cosmo, pingki954, Xilu, CA Moccachino, Kim Tria, jungefakim, Black2Dstya, Imyoufans, ratih, Gorilla Gila, maruka, sitara1083, ykaoru32, InfinitelyLove, Gyujiji, iloyalty1, narusasu wookie, Uchiha Soojung, Ivy Bluebell, Ichikawa Arata, Prissycatice, narusasu, KJhwang, mikuvi hime, Naoki, gdtop, Dinda Clyne, mumomimame, YoungChanBiased, Aoi, Ndah D. Amay, Natsume Yuka

.

Dan untuk Ai cinta, makasih *peluk

See you in next chapter

Boleh minta review lagi gak?

.

.

Midory Spring


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T for now**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

_._

_._

.

.

**.**

**The Beast in the Forest**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

WARNING: OOC, ALUR KILAT, YAOI, TYPO, DARKNARUTO!

Catatan: Awal cerita merupakan Flashback dari sisi pandang Gaara

Lanjutan dari chapter dua ada dipertengahan cerita

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul di ufuk timur, namun cahayanya belum sepenuhnya menerangi seluruh perbukitan dipemukiman Jinchuuriki. Penjaga di pintu gerbang terlihat masih tertidur nyenyak di posnya saat Naruto memanjat pintu gerbang yang terkunci. Ia melompat turun dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun ketika ia mulai mengendap-ngendap menuju hutan.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana sampai ketika seseorang berteriak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Naruto berjengit kaget lalu cepat-cepat berbalik. Disana kepala bocah berambut merah muncul dari atas pintu gerbang.

"Gaara!" Sahut Naruto.

Gaara melompat turun dan mendarat tepat disisi Naruto. Kedua mata hijau pucatnya menyipit memandang Naruto curiga.

"Jawab dengan jujur, kau akan pergi ke tempat manusia kan?" Tebak Gaara.

Naruto terbelalak, _nervous_, "Tidak!" Jawabnya.

Gaara tahu Naruto berbohong, "Aku selalu melihatmu menyelinap keluar dari kamarmu. Kemudian kau baru akan muncul kembali sebelum hari mulai gelap. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Itu tidak benar!" Naruto masih kukuh. "Aku hanya sedang bermain di alun-alun tahu!"

"Ck, lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Serang Gaara, "Kau sudah ketangkap basah olehku! Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku akan ku laporkan pada para orang dewasa, agar mereka menghukummu!"

"Bisa tidak kau jangan campuri urusanku!" Sergah Naruto sambil mendelik jengkel.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu, bahwa perbuatanmu itu melanggar peraturan! Bukankah kita dilarang untuk pergi ke tempat manusia!"

"Geezt ini berbeda," Naruto membela diri, "aku hanya… hanya… " ia berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat."Ugh… kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"Kau aneh!" Komentar Gaara, kedua alisnya mengerut heran. "sepertinya gara-gara kejadian waktu itu kepalamu jadi rusak. Kau terus saja melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar peraturan."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melanggar peraturan, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Naruto akhirnya mengakui.

"Kemana?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kau boleh ikut denganku, tapi janji jangan beri tahu para orang dewasa dan Hageromo."

Gaara diam sebentar, berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengernyit, sedikit ragu. "Apa kau mau lewat hutan? Bukankah hutan berbahaya?"

Rasa takut yang terpancar diwajah bocah berumur 12 tahun itu membuat Naruto mendengus dengan mengejek, "Ck, ternyata bukan hanya tukang ngadu, kau juga pengecut."

"A-apa! Aku bukan pengecut! Aku tidak takut!" Gaara protes, "akan kubuktikan padamu, ayo bawa aku ke tempat yang ingin kau tuju."

Naruto tersenyum menang. Ia lalu berbalik dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi seekor rubah muda. Kemudian berlari masuk ke hutan dengan keempat kakinya. Dibelakangnya Gaara melakukan hal yang sama, berubah menjadi serigala berbulu gelap lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Mereka menyusuri hutan yang sunyi dan kosong, memilih jalan dimana dedaunan tidak menghalangi pancaran matahari. Dengan menggunakan wujud binatangnya, mereka akan berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dibanding dengan wujud manusianya. Dan dalam waktu singkat Gaara bisa melihat sesuatu menyembul dari kejauhan, mata kuningnya langsung menyipit berusaha memperjelas pandangannya.

Seuatu itu adalah menara-menara besar yang berdiri kokoh di balik bukit kecil. Rupanya Naruto tahu jalan pintas menuju kastil tanpa melewati pemukiman penduduk desa. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti ketika selangkah lagi dia akan keluar dari hutan dan akan memasuki halaman belakang kastil. Ia berdiri disamping pohon paling besar kemudian berikutnya ia telah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Disini?" Tanya Gaara yang juga telah berubah. Naruto mengangguk lalu memanjat naik ke atas pohon. Sesampainya diatas ia melompat dari cabang yang satu ke cabang yang lain, mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Gaara lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keadaan kemudian menjadi sunyi. Dari belakang, kastil itu seperti tak berpenghuni, hanya burung gagak yang kadang-kadang terbang dikitaran menara. Selain itu tidak banyak pemandangan yang bisa dilihat, karena ada tembok pembatas yang mengahalangi Gaara melihat keseluruhan isi kastil.

Mereka terus disana sampai matahari telah berada diatas kepala mereka.

"Apa sih yang kita lakukan disini?" Gaara akhirnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Sudah berjam-jam mereka duduk diatas pohon, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia mendelik pada Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam membisu.

Naruto melirik matahari yang terik lalu memicingkan mata memandang kastil. "Tidak lama lagi." Katanya.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, semakin jengkel. Walau begitu pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali diam dan mengikuti nasehat Naruto.

Dan benar saja belum cukup setengah jam, seseorang muncul dari kejauhan. Kedua iris Gaara melebar kaget ketika orang itu semakin mendekat. Ia melirik Naruto dengan panik. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan manusia. Tapi bocah blonde itu malah terlihat senang –iris birunya berbinar dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman bergairah.

"Kita harus pergi!" Ajak Gaara _nervous_.

Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir memberi tanda agar Gaara diam.

Orang itu semakin dekat, dan Gaara mulai merasa terancam. Bagimana jika mereka ketahuan? Tapi semakin dekat jarak diantara mereka, semakin berkurang rasa kekhawatiran Gaara.

Ia menyadari bahwa orang itu hanyalah anak kecil. Tingginya mungkin hanya mencapai leher Gaara. Bocah lelaki itu mengenakan mantel panjang sekaki berwarna ungu gelap. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat begitu kontras dengan rambut dan matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Rupa bocah itu mengingatkan Gaara pada sosok putri salju yang selalu diceritakan oleh salah satu orang dewasa di tempat tinggalnya.

Bocah lelaki itu berhenti tidak jauh dari pohon tempat Naruto dan Gaara bersembunyi. Ia melirik kiri dan kanannya, menghela napas seperti kecewa, lalu akhirnya memutuskan duduk ditanah sambil bersandar ke pohon.

"Ayo, datanglah." Bocah itu berbicara sendiri. Ia duduk bersila sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kedua Onyxnya memicing memandang sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

Di atas pohon tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Bisik Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Dia menungguku." Jawab Naruto juga berbisik.

"Apa?"

Naruto hanya nyengir, dan mendadak bocah itu melompat ke pohon yang satunya tanpa suara, mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari sang bocah. Gaara yang masih tinggal diatas pohon memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

Dan kemudian Gaara melihat Naruto turun dari atas pohon. Ia berubah ke wujud rubahnya lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat sang bocah. Gaara hanya menahan napas melihat aksi nekat Naruto. _Dia Gila!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau disini!" Gaara mendengar sang bocah memekik senang saat melihat Naruto –dalam wujud rubahnya- berjalan mendatanginya. Tubuh rubah Naruto terlihat begitu besar dihadapan sang bocah. Tapi anak bermata onyx itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan takut, ia malah melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Naruto.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan." Bocah itu berkata riang, sepertinya yakin sang rubah mengerti apa yang dikatakannya –walau sebenarnya Naruto memang mengerti.

Perut Gaara langsung berbunyi minta diisi ketika melihat sang bocah mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berisi daging panggang besar dari mantelnya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang langsung menyambarnya dengan rakus. Sang bocah tersenyum bangga melihat sang rubah menghabiskan makanannya, tangan kecilnya tidak berhenti mengelus kepala berbulunya.

Waktu-waktu berikutnya dihabiskan Gaara dengan duduk diam diatas pohon menyaksikan sahabatnya dan anak manusia bermain kejar-kejaran di pepohonan. Ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto selama ini. Dan kelihatannya itu cukup mengasikkan. Andai dia juga bisa turun dan bermain bersama mereka, tapi Gaara terlalu takut. Bagaimana jika anak itu melaporkannya?

Mereka akhirnya berhenti ketika seorang bocah lelaki lain yang lebih besar muncul dari kejauhan. Dengan cepat Naruto bersembunyi masuk ke dalam hutan sementara bocah itu berlari keluar menemui bocah yang lebih besar. Mereka berbicara sebentar kemudian tidak lama sang bocah kecil berbalik ke hutan sambil tersenyum. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto lalu berbalik kembali ke kastil.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu?" Gaara tiba-tiba muncul disisi Naruto.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan mata rubahnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia berubah ke wujud manusianya dan akhirnya menjawab, "dia penyelamatku dan sekarang dia temanku."

"Teman?" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "tapi kita dilarang berhubungan dengan manusia. Orang dewasa mengatakan bahwa manusia itu jahat dan dipenuhi dengan kebencian."

"Sasuke tidak begitu!" Sergah Naruto marah. "Meskipun orang tuanya melarang, dia tetap menolongku dan setiap hari datang kemari untuk mengunjungiku. Dia baik!"

"Tapi itu tetap saja melanggar peraturan!"

Naruto cepat-cepat berkata, "coba saja kau adukan aku, kau juga akan mendapat hukuman yang sama karena ikut bersamaku ke pemukiman manusia."

"Hei –kau licik!" Marah Gaara.

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya ia kembali ke wujud rubahnya. Lalu berputar bermaksud pulang ke pemukiman para jinchuuriki.

Naruto masih melakukan hal yang sama keesokan harinya, ia mengendap-ngendap pergi ke hutan. Gaara dilain pihak berakhir dengan mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah mengapa ia merasa penasaran dengan anak manusia itu. ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia yang sebenarnya, jadi ia menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu hal yang menarik.

Gaara perhatikan, anak manusia itu masih sangat muda dan kecil. Ia terlihat sangat menyukai menyentuh bulu-bulu halus Naruto dan tidak akan berhenti bermain sampai seseorang datang menjemputnya, entah bocah lebih besar yang berwajah mirip dengannya, atau seorang wanita cantik yang selalu mengenakan baju indah panjang, atau bahkan seorang kakek tua bertampang ramah.

Ia ingin bergabung, tapi terlalu takut untuk mencoba. Ia tidak yakin anak manusia itu akan tersenyum padanya seperti ia tersenyum pada Naruto, bisa saja bocah itu berlari ketakutan saat melihatnya. Dan ia juga tidak suka memikirkan wajah apa yang akan diberikan Naruto padanya saat ia tiba-tiba muncul. Kemungkinan ia akan menganggap dirinya munafik, tapi bisa juga ia akan dianggap sebagai pengganggu.

Oleh karena itu, Gaara hanya kembali menonton kedua makhluk yang berbeda jenis itu bermain dengan iri. Mendengarkan celotehan sang anak manusia mengenai keluarganya, latihan pedangnya atau makanan yang akan dibawakannya untuk Naruto besok. Ia akan mendengarkan semuanya dari atas pohon. Memandang mereka dengan kesepian. Ia juga ingin punya teman seorang manusia karena menurutnya, itu sesuatu hal yang unik dan jarang terjadi.

"Kau iri padaku!" Sindir Naruto tajam saat Gaara kembali mencegahnya untuk pergi menemui manusia itu, "Karena aku punya Sasuke dan kau tidak!"

"Bodoh, aku tidak iri!" Gaara tidak mau mengakuinya, "aku hanya kasihan padamu, kau pikir semuanya akan terus berjalan seperti ini? Suatu saat nanti dia akan pergi karena kalian sangat berbeda! Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau seorang Jinchuuriki, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai hewan peliharaannya!"

Apa yang dikatakan Gaara terkesan kejam tapi memang benar. Sasuke dan Naruto berbeda. Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, akan terjadi kerusuhan besar jika mereka tetap seperti ini. Perkataan Gaara membuat Naruto sadar hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanyalah delusi belaka. Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto sebagai seekor rubah. Ia tidak melihatnya sebagai Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menggeram marah. Ia meninju wajah Gaara dengan berang. Mengapa ia harus mengatakan itu? kenapa dia merenggut kesenangannya?

Mereka berakhir dengan saling adu pukul. Naruto memukul Gaara, Gaara memukul Naruto. keduanya berguling ditanah. Berkelahi sampai letih dan kehabisan nafas.

"Brengsek kau!" Umpat Naruto ngos-ngosan. Keduanya sekarang tengah terbaring ditanah dengan penuh luka.

"Jangan temui dia lagi." Kata Gaara yang bibirnya berdarah.

"Berisik!" Bentak Naruto. Bocah itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, "aku tahu kedekatanku dengan Sasuke akan menimbulkan keributan besar, tapi selagi bisa biarkan aku menikmati masa-masa bersamanya."

Gaara terdiam sambil memandang punggung Naruto, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi bahkan ketika Naruto pergi dengan wujud rubahnya menuju ke hutan. Dan kali ini Gaara tidak mengikutinya. Ia juga tidak mengikutinya dihari-hari berikutnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Naruto sejak saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa beberapa minggu kemudian Naruto telah berhenti pergi ke hutan untuk menemui sang manusia.

Tapi beberapa hari ini Gaara menyadari sesuatu. Semua Jinchuuriki melihatnya, kobaran api akibat pertempuran di pemukiman manusia. Tapi hanya Gaara yang menyadari keabsenan Naruto sejak kobaran api itu terlihat pertama kali. Dan saat pemuda blonde itu muncul dengan pakaian basah kuyup sambil membawa anak manusia itu dalam dekapannya, mengaku bahwa ia menemukannya di pesisir pantai. Ia tahu bahwa sang Jinchuuriki masih belum menyerah terhadap sang manusia.

Naruto bahkan telah melakukan kebohongan besar. Sang blonde tidak menemukannya, ia sendiri yang melompat ke dalam ombak besar itu demi menyelamatkan sang manusia yang hampir tenggelam. Ia tidak akan basah kuyup jika hanya menemukannya dipesisir pantai.

Walau kawanan Jinchuurikinya memprotes tindakan Naruto. Gaara tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan bijak. Tidak dapat dihindari, perasaan yang dulupun kembali muncul. Ketertarikannya terhadap sang manusia, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Mungkin ini karena faktor keberuntangan Gaara atau mungkin karena faktor Naruto yang terlalu kaku dalam memperlakukan sang manusia yang sedang rapuh. Naruto tidak mengerti bahwa ketika seseorang dicengkram begitu erat suatu hari ia akan berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Bahkan sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya menggenggam apa yang dimilikinya.

Gaara lebih mengerti perasaan Sasuke dari Naruto. Inilah yang membuat sang manusia berpaling dari sang blonde. Oleh karena itu Gaara tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jarang terjadi ini.

Gaara membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, irisnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keramahan, "Dengan senang hati aku akan menikah denganmu." Katanya kalem.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, dan beberapa Jinchuuriki disekitar mereka berseru kaget. Siapa yang menyangka Gaara akan memilih untuk menikahi sang Uchiha, sungguh diluar dugaan.

Sementara itu Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ia menatap pemuda blonde yang sejak tadi diam membisu.

"Kau tidak keberatankan Naruto?" Tanya Gaara. Ada kesombongan yang begitu besar dalam nada suaranya. Seakan-akan ingin mengatakan 'Sasuke lebih menyukaiku daripada kau.'

Hening selama beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Naruto. Pemuda itu diam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia bergerak untuk meletakkan botol air minumnya, yang tadi ditolak Sasuke, ke atas batu datar di dekat api unggun. Sepertinya sang pemuda blonde berniat untuk menghangatkannya.

Ketika Naruto menunduk meletakkan botolnya, lewat pantulan dari api unggun Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Tidak ada senyuman ataupun keramahan seperti saat Sasuke bertemu pertama kali dengannya.

Ekspresi Naruto tampak mengeras dan iris birunya menggelap, tajam. Saat ia telah kembali berdiri tegak menghadap Gaara, Sasuke bisa merasakan aura dingin yang begitu kentara. Jelas sekali bahwa Naruto sedang menahan amarahnya. Dan Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya penyebab dari kemarahan Naruto. Pengkhianatan Gaara atau pengkhianatannya? Yang mana alasan Naruto hingga terlihat semarah itu?

"Mengapa kita tidak menyelesaikan ini dengan cara kita?" Naruto akhirnya berkata. Suaranya terdengar tenang tapi kedua iris birunya berkilat berbahaya, "Kau bisa menikahinya jika kau menang dariku."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dan tidak mengerti. Ia melirik Gaara yang kini wajahnya sedikit memucat. Iris emeraldnya sedikit melebar, tapi Sasuke yakin ia hanya membayangkannya saja karena beberapa detik berikutnya, Gaara tiba-tiba tersenyum dan eskpresi wajahnya kembali terlihat tenang.

"Mari berduel kalau begitu." Kata Gaara.

Dan berikutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke, orang yang paling dekat dari Gaara dan Naruto, bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Tinju Naruto langsung menghantam dada Gaara begitu cepat dengan bunyi **Buagh** keras. Tubuh Gaara terlempar sangat jauh. Ia jatuh bergedebuk keras di tanah dan detik berikutnya Naruto, entah bagaimana, telah sampai disana dan kembali akan menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Gaara.

Gaara dengan gesit berputar ditanah, menghindar, membuat tinju Naruto menghantam tanah dengan percuma. Tanah yang terkena pukulan Naruto langsung hancur. Dalam kekacauan itu, Gaara langsung melompat mundur, berusaha mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari sang blonde.

"Belum ada yang mengatakan 'mulai' tahu!" Desis Gaara berang.

"Kau sudah lebih dulu memulainya kan!" Naruto membalas seraya berdiri.

Gaara mengernyit, kedua matanya berkilat serius. "Pastikan kau gunakan seluruh kekuatanmu."

Dan berikutnya ia melompat menerjang Naruto, diudara tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor serigala segelap malam. Matanya bersinar tajam kekuningan dan moncongnya terbuka lebar, memamerkan gigi runcing yang siap menyobek leher Naruto.

Sasuke menahan nafas, tegang. Duel itu kian serius. Ia melirik kerumunan Jinchuuriki lain, semuanya diam hanya fokus menonton. Apakah tidak ada diantara mereka yang akan menghentikan pertarungan ini? Pikirnya panik.

Naruto melompat menghindari moncong Gaara, tapi sayangnya tidak melihat cakar Gaara yang terarah ke perutnya. Sebuah sabetan panjang mengiris perut Naruto, membuatnya berdesis berusaha mengendalikan diri. Masih dalam posisi melayang di udara Pemuda blonde menendang sisi kanan moncong sang serigala dengan gerakan berputar. Kembali, tubuh Gaara terlempar, tapi kali ini sang serigala telah mampu menguasai dirinya, ia mendarat dengan keempat kakinya sambil menggeram mengancam.

Pertempuran belum selesai sampai disitu. Kedua mata saling bertatapan, mengawasi masing-masing gerakan lawan. Kesunyian dan cahaya yang redup membuat pertarungan itu semakin menegangkan. Awalnya tidak ada yang bergerak, lalu kemudian Naruto, dengan kecepatan kilat, melompat menerjang Gaara. Kedua irisnya berubah menjadi merah dan cakarnya memanjang dan meruncing, detik berikutnya tubuh Naruto berubah berbulu dan moncong muncul begitu saja diwajahnya. Ia berubah menjadi wujud jinchuurikinya, seekor rubah. Disaat yang sama Gaara juga melompat dengan posisi menyerang.

Kedua jinchuuriki itu saling bertubrukan di udara, kemudian mereka sama-sama saling serang. Sang rubah lebih kuat, sang serigala jatuh dengan punggung menghantam tanah, dan sang rubah berada diatasnya menggigit lehernya. Kedua makhluk itu berguling di tanah, menghancurkan apa saja yang mengenainya.

Para Jinchuuriki lain mundur memberikan ruang. Sementara dua makhluk itu saling menyerang satu sama lain. Mereka berguling begitu jauh sampai menghilang dalam kegelapan di pepohonan.

Sunyi seketika, suara geraman kini tak terdengar lagi. Sasuke masih menahan nafasnya. Penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Apa yang terjadi?

Seseorang muncul dari balik kegelapan, tampak pucat dan berkeringat, bajunya sobek dibeberapa bagian, dan lehernya berdarah. Sosok itu adalah Gaara yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Dan berikutnya ia jatuh terduduk ditanah sambil terbatuk. Darah muncrat dari bibirnya sementara satu tangannya memegang perutnya.

Sasuke terbelalak ngeri. Ia baru akan mendatangi Gaara, ketika sosok lain kembali muncul dari kegelapan. Membuatnya mematung ditempatnya, tak mampu bergerak.

Naruto muncul, juga dengan wujud manusianya. Tapi alih-alih sempoyongan seperti Gaara, ia terlihat baik-baik saja, bajunya sedikit sobek dan ada luka panjang diperutnya tapi tidak terlihat separah luka dileher Gaara. Ia berjalan melewati Gaara seakan-akan pemuda itu tidak ada.

Naruto berhenti di dekat para Jinchuuriki lain. Iris birunya menatap teman-teman jinchuurikinya dengan dingin.

Tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya, beberapa jinchuuriki berusaha untuk tidak bertatap mata dengannya. Bahkan Kiba yang sedari tadi terus melawannya kali ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah pucat.

Dan berikutnya Sasuke tersentak ketika iris biru itu menoleh menatapnya. Ia cepat-cepat menunduk memandang tanah sambil meneguk ludah. Aura dingin yang mendominasi keluar dari Naruto membuat sang raven merinding. Apa ini kekuatan Jinchuuriki? Ia bahkan bisa merasa begitu terancam hanya dengan merasakan auranya.

Suasana masih hening, bahkan tidak ada yang berani bergerak, kecuali Gaara yang masih tersungkur di tanah. Naruto mengambil kembali botol air minumnya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kembali botol air itu terulur ke Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap botol air di tangan Naruto.

"Minum." perintah Naruto tak terduga.

Tapi Sasuke yang telah menemukan kembali keberaniannya hanya diam membisu. Ia mengerling Gaara melalui punggung Naruto dengan kasihan. Pemuda itu terus terbatuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto dilain pihak menyadari pandangan Sasuke terhadap Gaara. Ia juga melirik Gaara sebentar dengan tidak perduli lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

Wajah pemuda blonde itu kembali mengeras, marah.

"Ia tidak akan menikahimu!" Desisnya tajam, "Jadi berhenti menatapnya!" Ia melemparkan botol minumnya ke dekat kaki Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu mendongak kaget. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan satu katapun, Naruto telah berbalik pergi, meninggalkan kerumunan.

Keadaan kembali sunyi setelah Naruto pergi. Sasuke bisa merasakan belasan pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Ia berdiri dengan tidak nyaman, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini, seakan-akan semuanya adalah salahnya.

Suara batuk Gaara menarik Sasuke kembali ke realita. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil botol air yang dibuang Naruto dan berlari ke tempat Gaara. Ia menunduk dan mengulurkannya ke wajah Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengambilnya dan meneguknya banyak-banyak. Tampak lemah dan kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. Darah segar masih merembes dari leher Gaara, Sasuke ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya berhenti. Naruto benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Apa dia sedang sok pamer, membuat Gaara terlihat seperti seorang pecundang di mata Sasuke?

Itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin tidak menyukainya. Dia bahkan mulai membencinya sekarang.

"Dia benar-benar serius." Kata Gaara serak. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit menahan rasa sakit, "Maaf, aku kalah."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kenapa kalian harus berkelahi seperti itu?" ia merasa dirinya tidak cukup berharga untuk diperebutkan seperti tadi.

Gaara berusaha untuk tersenyum dalam usahanya menahan rasa sakit, "Berduel sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami. Perkataan sang pemenang akan selalu diikuti."

"Omong kosong!" sembur Sasuke marah, "Kau harus melaporkannya ke sesepuhmu."

Gaara seperti ingin tertawa dalam kesakitannya. Tapi alih-alih tetawa ia malah terbatuk karena tersedak darahnya sendiri. "Hageromo tidak mengurusi hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Dia bahkan hanya keluar dari pondoknya pada saat-saat tertentu. Lagipula memanggilnya hanya karena urusan asmara terdengar begitu menggelikan."

"Tapi ini tidak benar!" Sasuke merasa kesal dengan aturan di pemukiman ini. "Aku tetap tidak akan mau menikah dengannya!"

"Maaf Sasuke aku kalah, peraturan tetap peraturan aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, walaupun aku benar-benar mau." Kata Gaara dengan penuh penyesalan, "kau harus menikah dengannya."

Sasuke menggeleng keras kepala, "aku tidak mau dan akan kukatakan langsung padanya."

"Jangan mengganggunya saat marah, dia bisa meledak kapan saja seperti bom waktu." Gaara memperingati.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya ia terlanjur berbalik dan berlari ke tempat dimana Naruto menghilang.

Gaara berusaha bangkit untuk mencegahnya, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba menahan bahunya.

"Biarkan dia pergi." Kata Shino.

Gaara tidak mendengarkan ia menepis tangan Shino, berusaha kembali untuk bangkit tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan rasa perih dilehernya, membuat tubuhnya linglung seketika.

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan!" Bentak Shino. "Naruto adalah orang yang membawa Sasuke kemari, manusia itu berhutang pada Naruto, jadi ku rasa kau harus sadar dimana posisimu. Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka."

"Dia benar Gaara," dari kejauhan Kiba menimpali, "Apa kau tidak lihat tatapan Naruto tadi? Dia seperti menantang kita untuk berduel demi manusia itu. seakan-akan ia ingin mengatakan pada kita bahwa manusia itu hanya miliknya." Irisnya memicing curiga, "Dari awal aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Biasanya dia tidak perduli dengan apapun, tapi tiba-tiba dia datang membawa manusia itu, aku curiga dia menyukai Sasuke. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Gaara?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia hanya melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana Sasuke menghilang. Dalam keadaan itu, ia bisa merasakan lukanya menutup dengan sangat perlahan.

.

.

Langit benar-benar gelap dan udara semakin dingin, kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan turun salju.

Walau Sasuke tidak begitu mengenali pemukiman para Jinchuuriki, tapi menemukan Naruto tidaklah sulit. Tempat tinggal Jinchuuriki terdiri dari bangunan yang terpisah-pisah, ditempat Sasuke berada sekarang ia hanya melihat sekitar 5 bangunan, yang bertingkat-tingkat. Bentuknya sama dan terbuat dari kayu. Dari ujung jalan terlihat satu-satunya kamar yang menyala, Sasuke yakin Naruto ada disana. Sebenarnya dia kenal tempat itu, pada saat pertama kali bangun dia berada disana.

Sasuke tidak mengetuk pintu ketika masuk, ia malah setengah mendobraknya terbuka. Iris Onyxnya langsung menemukan Naruto tengah membelakanginya. Bajunya yang sobek teronggok di lantai dekat kakinya, dan pakaiannya yang baru tergeletak di kasur, sedangkan dia sendiri bertelanjang dada.

Naruto tidak bergerak ketika Sasuke masuk. Ia tengah menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke kusin jendela sambil memandang ke entah apa di hutan. Tapi dia sendiri telah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, karena berikutnya ia berkata dengan nada sedingin es.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Kata Sasuke sinis, "apa kau pikir aku akan menikahimu setelah berhasil mengalahkan Gaara?"

Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik, iris birunya memandang Sasuke tajam. "kau tidak akan menikahi Gaara!" Perkataan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan menikah denganmu!" Balas Sasuke dingin.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, keduanya hanya saling tatap, menyalurkan emosi kemarahannya lewat pandangan. Lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk menghancurkan kesunyian.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." kata Naruto, suaranya terdengar berat dan dipenuhi dengan emosi. "Kau dan sifat arogansimu. Mungkin karena kau adalah seorang pangeran yang selalu dimanja. Hanya dengan meminta semua orang akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau egois, dan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" ia berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan, "di istanamu kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi sayangnya sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sergah Sasuke tersinggung.

"Maksudku," Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, spontan Sasuke mundur ke tembok. Dada Naruto dengan otot _sixpack-_nya, terlihat begitu kuat dan kekar, agak berbahaya bagi Sasuke untuk dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kau telah kehilangan segalanya. Kau sudah bukan seorang pangeran lagi." Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku –Kakakku masih…!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang peperangan?" Potong Naruto.

Sasuke masih membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. keluh membasahi pelipisnya walaupun udara begitu dingin. Ada kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang merayapinya dan ia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya. Ia merasa Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia takutkan.

Tapi terlambat bibir Naruto telah melengkung membentuk seringai kejam.

"Ketika perang berakhir, kerajaan yang menang akan menyeret mayat sang raja yang kalah ke istananya sebagai pembuktian kemenangannya dalam perang kepada rakyatnya."

Wajah Sasuke memucat, "Diam –!" Bentaknya.

"Inilah mengapa kita tidak bisa menemukan mayat Kakakmu, karena mereka telah membawa mayatnya ke istananya, memamerkannya dengan penuh kebanggaan pada rakyatnya."

"Aku bilang diam!" Bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kita tidak coba mencarinya di kerajaan lain? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan kepala kakakmu terpajang disana."

"MENGAPA KAU KATAKAN INI PADAKU!" Raung Sasuke keras, "APA SALAHKU PADAMU!"

Naruto terdiam, iris birunya tiba-tiba menyenduh seperti terluka. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Naruto, "betapa kuatnya perasaan ini, kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Tidak perduli berapa kalipun aku berusaha untuk menjaganya –kau terus menghancurkannya!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto tidak menjawab, kedua irisnya terpejam seakan-akan sedang berusaha menelan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Dan tidak lama kemudian ekspresi wajahnya mengeras kembali.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku, tidak masalah." Suara Naruto kembali dingin, "Tapi Gaara juga tidak akan menikah denganmu, begitupula dengan jinchuuriki lainnya. Dan apa kau tahu apa yang biasanya kami lakukan terhadap orang-orang luar yang lemah sepertimu?"

Sasuke tertegun, irisnya tak mampu berpindah dari iris biru Naruto yang berkilat berbahaya.

"Persetan dengan persekutuan, Kami akan membunuhmu karena kau terlalu banyak tahu." Bisik Naruto. "Tapi sebelumnya kami akan melakukan banyak hal padamu."

Sasuke mundur, ketika Naruto kembali maju.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" ia berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto, menahan dada bidang Naruto yang telanjang dengan tangannya. "Ka-kau akan dihukum jika berani melakukan sesuatu padaku!"

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan, ia tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke linglung seketika karena besarnya kekuatan sang Jinchuuriki. Dan berikutnya Naruto membuang tubuh Sasuke ke kasur.

"Kau lihat? Betapa lemahnya dirimu." Cemooh Naruto, "Kau lemah dan telah kehilangan segalanya. Semua keluargamu telah mati dan istanamu sudah hancur!"

Sasuke tidak bisa membalas, tubuhnya hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang dengan kaku. Kata-kata Naruto menusuk jantungnya begitu dalam. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke. Begitu eratnya sampai Sasuke merasa tulangnya akan hancur seketika.

"Larilah, Selamatkan dirimu sendiri. Sebelum kau benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping." kata Naruto. "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentangmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Mencampakkan sang raven yang hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan terguncang.

Tbc

Midory bener-bener pengen bikin Naruto yang keren, sekeren-kerennya! Tapi kesannya jadi serem gini ya?

ikatriplesblingers: nyesek gak baca chapter ini?

nggak kok gak bakal bikin yang nyesek-nyesek, minimal nyeseknya gak senyesek epep yang atu tuh

Kim Tria: eh maap lupa nyempilin OOC hehehe

CA Moccachino: Bagian mana sih yang membuat Naruto terlihat seperti memperlakukan Sasuke dengan special?

Fro Nekota: "bukan rahasia lagi naruto menyimpan perasaan pada sasuke"? lho bukannya sasu baru disitu satu dua hari?

ketika nulis bagian itu Midory bertanya-tanya, keliatan gak ya hint-hintnya? Ternyata bener ada yang nanya. Tanda-tandanya memang agak tersirat, maklum midory pake alur kilat, takutnya malah bertele-tele. Gak nemu momen yang pas juga sih, jadi dichapter ini midory perjelas lagi kenapa para jinchuuriki menganggap Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke lebih special seakan-akan punya perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Kan pas mau masukin (?) Sasuke ke kawanan jinchuuriki Naruto ngotot. Padahal biasanya dia gak perduli kalau ada manusia yang terdampar.

Tapi daripada bikin bingung mending midory edit ajalah

Sifatnya Naru-dobe dichapter ini (2) kesannya maksa banget

Hahahaha pas chapter satukan Naruto munculnya belakangan jadi karakternya masih belum terlihat, tapi sifat protektif Naruto sebenarnya sudah digambarkan dari chapter 1 loh walau hanya satu momen.

Gaara tiba-tiba muncul aja…

Gaara emang mau dijelasin pas chapter ini. Gaara punya peran penting, jadi harus muncul.

Chapter 2 gak se-wow yang saya harapkan…

Gomenne kalau tidak sesuai harapan, Tapi makasih loh Reviewnya… sorry kalau kepanjangan

Untuk Shity Shinee… Kyaaa makasih udah dibenerin, Midory udah ganti, tapi yang hilang satu huruf masih belum dapat tuh *garuk2 kepala

Zazuo, "Di depanku jangan menyebut nama Sasuke seakan-akan dia milikmu!" Kalimatnya siapa tuh? Hehehe protektif banget ya? Kalimat itu cuman buat Sasu loh.

Sasuke labil! Plinplan!- Maklum kan pangeran jadi emang suka seenak jidatnya, merasa berkuasa.

Banyak yang suka GaaSasu tapi banyak juga yang gak terima, hehehe Midory cuman becanda loh waktu bilang Sasuke bakal nikah sama Gaara.

Midory ucapkan beribu terima kasih untuk yang telah mereview:

ikatriplesblingers, 89, KJhwang, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Aicinta, suira, Xilu, .75470, Kagaari, alta0sapphire, narusasu wookie, Arum Junnie, Kim Tria, Temeiki Ryu, gdtop, Namie, Ichikawa Arata, CA Moccachino, Ivy Bluebell, .12, sherry dark jewel, , Gorilla Gila, Yassir, Gyujiji, No Gaasasuuu XD (astaga *ngakak), sryeokyu, jungefakim, pingki954, ratih, Naoki, shouta Ryuuji, Natsume Yuka, Guest, Kiwok, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ClapJun, Oranyellow-chan, AyaKira SanOMaru, NaluCacu CukaCuka, Ndah D. Amay, A-Drei, Guest, EthanXel, Fro Nekota, sitara1083, Kiyomi Hikari, InfinitelyLove, Naminamifrid, Prissycatice, YoungChanBiased, iloyalty1, JN Malfoy, ykaoru32, alchemist, NamiMirushi (hehehe), 110114hk, mumomimame, Tobi ChukaChuka, zazuo, Lady Spain

.

Chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit lama, tapi Midory usahain bisa update pas hari kamis depan… Jangan marah ya kalau telat, minggu ini jadwal padat soalnya *bletak

Review?

.

.

Midory Spring


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T for now**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

_._

_._

.

.

**.**

**The Beast in the Forest**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

(Part _Four_)

.

WARNING: OOC, ALUR LOMPAT, YAOI, TYPO

Catatan: Awal cerita merupakan Flashback

Lanjutan dari chapter tiga ada dipertengahan cerita

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Naruto tahu bahwa hutan itu terlarang untuk didatangi pada malam hari. Para Jinchuuriki dewasa selalu memperingatkannya.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk membuat pesta api unggun pada malam hari, kemudian tanpa disengaja ia menemukan tempat lain dari hutan yang terlihat begitu indah. Bukannya Naruto ingin melanggar aturan, ia hanya ingin menikmati keindahan hutan untuk sementara waktu. Berbaring di rerumputan hijau sambil melihat langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Saat itu hutan masih bising dengan kicauan burung dan dengungan serangga walau matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

Mungkin itu memang salah Naruto karena pada akhirnya ia ketiduran. Ia terbangun saat angin malam berhembus membekukan tubuhnya. Ia panik ketika menyadari hari telah gelap. Dengan jantung bertalu ia berubah ke wujud rubah kecilnya, lalu berlari mencari jalan pulang.

Hutan ternyata terlihat sangat berbeda pada malam hari. Kegelapan seperti memakan segalanya, Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun. Bulan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi pada malam itu, menolak memberikan petunjuk arah pada Naruto.

Dalam kebutaannya, Naruto mendengar suara kecil dari kejauhan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto membawa keempat kakinya untuk melangkah ke sumber suara. Sambil mengintip di balik pohon besar Naruto melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang langsung membuat perutnya melilit.

Terdapat seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan besar. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah putih panjang seperti sebuah Yukata. Dibalik rambut putihnya yang panjang mencuat dua buah tanduk. Sekilas rupa orang itu mengingatkan Naruto pada Hagoromo, kecuali kedua bola matanya yang putih mengerikan. Tapi bukan rupa orang itu yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Ada seorang lagi disana. Seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, seakan-akan semua darahnya telah dihisap keluar dari tubuhnya. Sang wanita besar tengah mencengkram leher sang pria pucat, mengangkatnya dari tanah dengan satu tangan. Sesuatu seperti bayangan hitam keluar dari mulut sang pria pucat bergerak di udara menuju ke dalam mulut sang wanita besar.

Semakin banyak bayangan hitam itu dihisap masuk ke tubuh sang wanita besar semakin menyusut pula tubuh pria itu, rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, dan keriput muncul diwajahnya. Dagingnya seperti dihisap habis menjadikan kulitnya mengendur hanya membungkus tulang. Dalam waktu singkat lelaki itu berubah menjadi tua renta.

Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa mereka tidak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran di hutan pada malam hari. Orang dewasa selalu mengatakan padanya, ada banyak penyihir licik di hutan. Kau tidak beruntung jika bertemu salah satu diantara mereka, tapi merupakan bencana besar jika kau bertemu dengan penyihir penghisap jiwa.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan perutnya seperti diputar-putar. Ia ingin muntah. Secara spontan ia mundur ke belakang ketika tubuh tanpa jiwa itu di buang begitu saja ke tanah. Terlihat mengerikan dengan mata yang memutih menatap Naruto dengan penuh teror.

"Ada Jinchuuriki di sini." Suara serak tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto berputar, seorang pria tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia juga berambut putih panjang dan bertanduk. Dari penampilannya Naruto bisa melihat bahwa orang itu juga seorang penyihir.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jinchuuriki disini?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum licik pada sang rubah muda.

"Hamura…" Penyihir pertama yang dilihat Naruto menyahut. Suaranya sedingin es.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa orang itu telah berdiri di belakangnya. Spontan Naruto mundur menatap kedua penyihir itu dengan waspada. Ia menggeram keras memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing, berusaha mempertahankan diri.

"Ia pemberani," komentar orang yang dipanggil Hamura. "Kelihatannya yang satu ini sedang tersesat. Boleh buatku?"

Naruto langsung menggeram mengancam.

"Jiwa Jinchuuriki tidak sehat, kau harus mencari makanan bernutrisi jika sedang lapar." Sahut sang wanita penyihir.

"Heh, apa kau sedang memperhatikanku? Kau baik sekali ibu." Hamura mencibir.

Sang penyihir putih nampak tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Hamura, kedua irisnya yang putih memandangnya dengan dingin, "Lepaskan saja dia." Katanya. setelah mengatakan itu ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Naruto melihatnya menghilang ke dalam kegelapan sebelum kembali menatap Hamura yang kini tatapannya berubah tidak tertarik.

"Kurasa bukan langkah baik untuk menghisap jiwa seekor Jinchuuriki," Ia mengakui, "Jiwa kalian tidak semurni manusia, tapi sebagai gantinya akan kuberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman jalan-jalanmu disini."

Hamura tersenyum licik. Beberapa detik kemudian baju di lengannya membesar. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak disana, meluncur turun dari balik lengannya lalu jatuh dengan berat ke tanah.

Itu seekor ular, awalnya seukuran ranting kayu namun lama kelamaan ular itu membesar menjadi sebesar paha orang dewasa. Iris safir Naruto terbelalak kaget, ia menggeram berusaha bertahan ditempatnya, walau sebenarnya jantungnya bertalu begitu cepat karena ketakutan. Ular itu bisa menelannya jika ia mau.

Ternyata ular itu bisa merasakan ketakutan Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berdesis keras. Dibelakangnya Hamura tertawa-tawa menikmati tontonan itu.

Naruto merasa terancam. Ia berputar lalu berlari dengan keempat kakinya sekuat tenaga. Suara tawa sang penyihir terdengar semakin jauh, tapi ia bisa merasakan sang ular meluncur dengan cepat mengejarnya. Lebih cepat dari Naruto. Sampai pada akhirnya sang ular berhasil mencapainya.

Sang rubah mengaung keras sementara sang ular melilitkan dirinya ke tubuh berbulunya. Begitu erat sampai membuat Naruto kesulitan bernapas. Setiap rontahannya hanya menambah kekuatan sang ular untuk melilit tubuh Naruto lebih erat.

Naruto kecil terjatuh ke tanah, kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia menggeram lemah saat aliran darahnya seperti dihambat. Iris birunya yang bersinar kini meredup. Sang ular masih melilitnya dan pandangan Naruto mulai tidak fokus. Pandangannya memancarkan ekspresi _horror_. Ia merasa sendirian dan ketakutan.

Dia akan mati!Pikirnya ketika pandangannya mulai memudar.

Tapi sang ular tidak memakannya seperti dugaan Naruto. Setelah merasakan Naruto berhenti berontak, Ular itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskannya, berdesis puas sambil meluncur meninggalkannya.

Naruto masih tidak bergerak saat ular itu telah pergi. Ia masih hidup walau tulangnya patah semua akibat lilitan sang ular. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Kedua irisnya menatap ekor sang ular yang meluncur menjauh mencari target lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian salju mulai turun, menutupi tubuhnya bagai selimut tebal yang dingin.

.

.

Terbangun dibawah guyuran salju yang lebat dan dipenuhi dengan kegelapan yang mencekam telah berkali-kali dirasakan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama dia seperti itu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, dan terkadang ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Itu terus terjadi, terbangun karena kedinginan lalu pingsan kembali karena ketidaktahanan tubuhnya.

Kekuatan penyembuh Jinchuuriki adalah penyebab dirinya masih hidup. Tubuhnya berusaha menyembuhkan diri tapi kembali ditusuk oleh rasa dingin disaat yang sama. Hal itu terus terulang sampai membuatnya putus asa.

Naruto tahu tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolongnya, para Jinchuuriki memang tidak akan keluar pada musim dingin. Mereka juga biasanya tidak akan memasuki hutan, jika tidak benar-benar perlu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jinchuuriki kecil itu mengharapkan dirinya mati.

Permintaan-permintaan itu terus muncul di kepala Naruto, permohonan agar nyawanya dicabut. Ia sudah tidak mau kedinginan lagi, salju bahkan berhasil menembus hingga ke tulangnya. Menyiksa tubuhnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Entah berapa lama ia berada disana, ia tidak menghitungnya. Tapi rasanya lama sekali, seperti berbulan-bulan. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto merasakan sinar matahari, menusuk-nusuk matanya yang tertutup. Sinar itu langsung mengenai tubuhnya, tapi kehangatannya sama sekali tidak bisa dirasakannya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan begitu berat, ia tidak ingin menggerakkannya. Bulunya yang lebat bahkan menjadi kaku dan memutih akibat terkena salju begitu lama.

Naruto hanya bisa terbaring dengan tidak berdaya sambil melihat matahari yang menyilaukan. Dia masih di hutan, ia bisa mencium baunya… Dan dia belum mati.

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto bisa mendengar suara kehidupan. Kicauan burung yang terbang di atas pohon, dengungan para serangga, dan bahkan seekor kelinci putih yang melompat-lompat tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Naruto masih tidak bergerak, hanya pasrah terbaring ditanah. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sesuatu yang lain… suara derap langkah kaki.

.

.

Aneh, Naruto merasa terbaring di atas sesuatu yang sangat empuk. Ada kain tebal yang membalutnya membuat tubuhnya hangat dan nyaman. Naruto tidak ingin membuka matanya, rasanya seperti mimpi, mungkin ia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang. Kemudia ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain, ada seseorang yang mengelusnya, begitu hati-hati seakan-akan takut dirinya akan terluka.

Dengan perlahan, walau rasanya enggan, Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tadi tertidur. Saat ia mambuka kelopak matanya, dua buah mata besar berwarna hitam balas menatapnya. Naruto berjengit, luar biasa kaget, ada seseorang didekatnya. Seorang manusia!

"Kau bangun!" Sahut manusia itu senang.

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap lebih jelas. Dia seorang bocah kecil, berkulit putih, berambut hitam dengan bentuk yang mencuat aneh.

'_Siapa kau?'_

Naruto ingin bertanya, tapi sayangnya ia masih dalam wujud rubahnya. Ia tidak berani untuk merubah dirinya ke wujud manusia. Ia yakin bocah itu akan menjerit ketakutan jika melihatnya. Sebenarnya bersama Naruto –dalam wujud rubah- di ruangan yang sama bukanlah hal yang aman. Apa bocah ini tidak tahu bahwa Rubah adalah hewan buas?

Tapi bocah itu menatap Naruto dengan mata berkilauan, terlihat sangat senang. Ia melompat dari ranjangnya lalu berlari ke meja kecil di ujung ruangan. Naruto memerhatikan ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar dan minim ornamen. Hanya ada ranjang besar, gambaran aneh di dinding, meja di dekat jendela, perapian kecil, dan lilin-lilin sebagai penerangan. Naruto kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya ke sang bocah ketika merasakan ranjang bergoyang. Bocah itu telah naik kembali sambil membawa sebuah nampan. Ada mangkuk besar di atas nampan itu.

Naruto memandang sang bocah tidak mengerti ketika dengan lugunya anak lelaki itu menyendokkan sesuatu yang berada dalam mangkuk ke dekat moncongnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan? Apa kau tidak lapar?" Bocah itu berkata.

Naruto mendengus. Dia lapar, malahan sangat lapar. Tapi bau menjijikkan ini membuatnya mual. Ia tidak suka apapun yang tengah di julurkan bocah itu ke arahnya. Bau bocah itu lebih menggiurkan, Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggigitnya. Walau monster di dalam dirinya terus memaksanya untuk menerkam bocah itu.

"Kau tidak suka?" Bocah itu terlihat kecewa. Ia menurunkan nampannya dari kasur lalu melipat tangannya, menatap Naruto sambil berpikir. "Lalu kau suka makan apa?" ia akhirnya bertanya.

'_Kau!_' Monster dalam diri Naruto menjawab. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto benar-benar memakannya? Tidak ada larangan bagi Jinchuuriki untuk memakan manusia, tapi ia yakin dia akan menjadi Jinchuuriki pertama yang melakukannya. Selama ini Jinchuuriki selalu hidup terpisah, menutup diri dari manusia, mereka biasanya hanya memakan daging rusa atau buah-buahan, tapi Naruto rasanya bisa memakan daging manusia saking laparnya sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia makan.

Naruto melihat bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, darah mengalir ke pipinya, membuat pipi bocah itu memerah. Apa dia sedang mengundangnya? Perut Naruto semakin melilit minta diisi. Dahaganya meningkat drastis.

Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto memakannya? Kalimat itu muncul lagi dalam kepalanya. Bocah itu akan mati, tentu saja, tapi Naruto juga akan mati. Dia yakin tempat asing ini adalah kediaman para manusia. Setelah Naruto memakannya, manusia lain akan menyadarinya lalu langsung membunuhnya. Kemudian karena Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuuriki, saat dia mati, ia akan kembali ke wujud manusianya, dan dalam waktu singkat manusia akan tahu tentang para jinchuuriki. Mereka akan mulai memburunya dan membunuhnya. Jinchuuriki tidak lemah, tapi dari segi jumlah mereka kalah total dari manusia.

Pemikiran Naruto mungkin terlalu jauh tapi tetap ada kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Tapi Naruto bisa memikirkan rencana lain. Setelah ia memakan bocah itu, ia akan langsung kabur sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Lihat! jendelanya saja terbuka, dia bisa lompat lewat sana.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kepalanya, membuat rencana jahatnya buyar begitu saja. Aah rasanya nyaman, Naruto jadi ingin tertidur lagi. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu, mengacuhkan rasa lapar yang terus meilit perutnya.

"Kenapa kau di hutan sendirian?" Naruto mendengar bocah itu berkata, membuatnya kembali membuka matanya. Ternyata sesuatu yang hangat itu adalah tangan sang bocah yang sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap Naruto langsung melupakan keinginannya untuk memakan bocah itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi, terbuai dengan kelembutan sang bocah. Tubuhnya masih lemas, ia ingin tidur. Rasa laparnya ternyata tidak mampu menandingi rasa kantuknya. Dan sambil terus dielus oleh sang bocah Naruto akhirnya tertidur, dalam keadaan pulas dan hangat.

Ada bau yang sangat menggiurkan. Naruto membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat sebuah nampan. Diatasnya ada sepotong… Daging!

Naruto melompat dari kasur lalu menyambarnya dengan moncongnya. Itu adalah daging teraneh yang dia makan. Tidak ada darahnya, tapi sangat empuk. Lumayan enak.

Saat Naruto menjilat nampan sampai bersih, pintu terbuka. Bocah kecil berambut raven itu muncul lagi, memeluk sebuah mangkuk besar yang sama besar dengan dirinya. Bocah itu menaruhnya di lantai, lalu berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

Bau yang sama menguar dari dalam mangkuk itu, Naruto langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, lalu menyambar isi mangkuk. Perutnya masih lapar, daging yang tadi masih kurang.

Sang bocah menatap Naruto dengan wajah puas. Ia berjongkok sambil kembali mengelus kepala Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasa sudah kenyang, memandang sang bocah dengan pandangan bingung.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Bocah itu menjelaskan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan. Ia juga ingin menyebutkan namanya, tapi lagi-lagi wujud rubahnya menghambatnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu manusia. Sangat berbeda dengan cerita para jinchuuriki yang menggambarkan para manusia sebagai makhluk yang berbahaya dan penuh kebencian, manusia yang tengah berdiri di depan Naruto ini terlihat ramah dan hangat.

Naruto tinggal di ruangan itu selama berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu. Sasuke yang perhatian membuat Naruto terlena. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sebesar ini. Saat mereka tidur, Sasuke akan berbaring disisinya, melingkarkan tangangannya yang rapuh ke leher Naruto. Seakan-akan ingin melindunginya dengan tubuh kecilnya. Sungguh lucu, sikap Sasuke ini malah membuat Naruto merasa sang manusia sangat manis.

Faktanya Sasuke memang melindunginya. Naruto baru menyadarinya, ketika kakak laki-laki Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

"Dia sudah sehat." Anak lelaki itu berkata pada Sasuke. "Dia tidak butuh tabib untuk bisa sembuh." Naruto mendengar nada curiga dalam suaranya, sekilas Naruto merasa bahwa anak lelaki itu tahu tentang jati dirinya.

"Sudah saatnya dia pergi." Ia menambahkan.

"Dia belum sembuh total." Sasuke berkata seraya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dengan protektif.

"Sasuke!" Bentak sang kakak.

Naruto tidak suka mendengar sang kakak menggunakan nada seperti itu kepada Sasuke, tapi ia berusaha menahan geramannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu terus. Ayah akan menghukummu jika sampai tahu. Lagipula dia tidak bisa sembunyi disini terus. Ibu akan menyadarinya!"

"Tapi aku ingin dia disini." Sasuke berkata dengan wajah memohon. "Aku ingin bersamanya."

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalari Naruto, perasaan dibutuhkan dan diinginkan. Perasaan yang tak pernah di rasakannya saat bersama kawanan jinchuurikinya.

Sang kakak menggeleng, dan kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menahan geramannya. Anak laki-laki itu langsung menatap Naruto dengan alis mengerut, heran."Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti." Katanya akhirnya, sambil berputar dan keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat seperti akan menangis. Rasa pedih muncul begitu saja di hati Naruto. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah itu. Ia ingin melihatnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Dan sejak waktu itu, perasaan aneh mulai muncul dalam hati Naruto. Terus menguat selama Naruto tinggal di tempat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk disebuah batu besar, menatap langit gelap dengan wajah mengeras. Nafasnya masih terasa berat tapi emosinya sudah mulai turun. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau idiot!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba berkata dari belakangnya. Naruto menoleh, Gaara bediri disana dengan kedua tangan dilipat. Lukanya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dengannya kenapa menantangku berduel?" Desisnya jengkel. Gaara menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia takut Naruto akan gelap mata.

Naruto yang menyadari kelakuan Gaara mendadak emosinya naik lagi.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan!" lanjut Gaara, "Selamat, sekarang dia pasti sangat membencimu."

Naruto tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap lurus ke pepohonan yang gelap. Tangannya mengepal erat, emosinya meluap-luap, rasanya ia ingin meninju mulut lelaki itu sekarang juga.

Tanpa menyadari bahaya dihadapannya, Gaara masih mengoceh. Sengaja mengiris hati Naruto dengan kata-kata pedasnya. "Kau mengusirnya sekarang?" Sindir Gaara."Dia akan mati jika kau membiarkannya pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak perduli!" Sergah Naruto dingin, tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan penuh kebencian. "Dan lagipula kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu! ini semua gara-gara kau, brengsek!"

"Karena aku?" Gaara berkata tidak terima, "Yang memilihku adalah Sasuke sendiri, kenapa menyalahkanku? Bukan salahku jika Sasuke lebih menyukai-"

Kalimat Gaara terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menerjangnya, mencengkram kerah bajunya begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Diam atau ku hajar lagi kau!" Ancam Naruto dengan mata berkilat.

Alih-alih diam, Gaara malah memelototinya dengan menantang, "Kau itu paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu ya? Apa kau tidak capek meledak-ledak seperti itu? Apa kau tidak sadar karena sifatmu inilah Sasuke sampai memilihku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi cengkramannya masih belum terlepas. Gaara tahu jika ia sampai salah langkah, bogem Naruto akan mengenainya lagi. Tapi Gaara tidak takut, kekalahannya dari Naruto sebenarnya telah menghancurkan harga dirinya dan sebenarnya ia ingin berduel lagi untuk memperbaikinya.

Tapi diluar dugaan Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkramannya, "Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut namanya." Katanya. Sepertinya kata-kata Gaara membuatnya sadar akan emosinya sendiri.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyerah? Kau akan membuangnya?"

Naruto tidak membalas, dia hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat memandang ke arah hutan untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara.

"Tidak masalah," Kata Gaara lagi, entah kenapa terdengar sedikit kecewa. Ia sepertinya ingin Naruto melakukan sesuatu, "kalau begitu aku yang akan mengurusinya."

Gaara kemudian berbalik, kali ini ia akan menenangkan si manusia. Tapi belum sempat melangkah Naruto tiba-tiba menyahut dengan suara yang terdengar benar-benar kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata 'Ya' padanya?" Bukan pertanyaan tapi sebuah protes, "Kau adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke!"

Gaara menoleh, iris hijauh pucatnya menatap Naruto, "aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali kau menunjukkannya padaku."

Naruto menoleh, tentu saja fakta ini membuatnya terkejut.

"Ku pikir kau tahu bahwa aku iri padamu." Gaara berkata, sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya. "aku sama sekali tidak ingin merebutnya darimu, hanya saja jika dia menginginkanku, tentu saja aku tidak akan menolaknya. Kapan lagi aku bisa menikah dengan seorang manusia?" Sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya "Lagipula ia tumbuh dengan baik, si manusia itu."

Naruto mendengus, perkataan Gaara membuat emosinya naik turun terus. Sejujurnya ia ingin melompati Gaara sekarang juga, kembali membuatnya setengah sekarat, tapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya. jika ia melakukannya lagi tanpa alasan yang kuat, jelas akan mengakibatkan konflik yang pelik. Mungkin Gaara benar, emosinya terus saja meledak-ledak. Ia selalu membiarkan emosinya menguasainya.

Tapi dilain pihak ia setuju dengan perkataan Gaara, Sasuke memang tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Bocah kecil yang selalu tersenyum penuh jenaka itu, kini menjadi pria yang sangat tampan, Naruto ragu manusia lain memiliki itu, mungkin karena darah bangswannya. Tapi bagaimanapun rupa Sasuke, Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia berbeda dengan Gaara, ia menyukai Sasuke seutuhnya. Bukan karena dia adalah seorang manusia, tapi karena dia adalah Sasuke.

"Jadi," Gaara berkata tiba-tiba, "kau benar-benar akan melepaskannya?"

"Dia menginjak-injakku." Balas Naruto.

Gaara menunjukkan wajah seperti ingin menghantam kepala Naruto dengan batu, "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang berdarah bangsawan seperti dia? Lagipula sebagai orang asing kau terlalu berlebihan. Cobalah mengerti perasaannya sedikit, apa kau tidak sadar betapa marahnya dia ketika kau mengangkatnya seperti hewan buruanmu."

"Tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk melindunginya." Sergah Naruto keras, "ia hanya seorang manusia, dan aku tidak bohong dengan mengatakan hutan berbahaya pada malam hari! Mungkin saja sekarang beberapa penyihir tua licik telah menargetkannya menjadi mangsa."

Naruto adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang para penyihir yang sangat menyukai manusia. Di mata mereka Sasuke adalah sasaran empuk.

Ia sebenarnya heran, mengapa para penyihir itu tidak langsung mencegatnya saat membawa Sasuke kembali ke pemukiman Jinchuuriki. Jika dilihat dari keadaan, mereka lebih kuat. Inilah mengapa Naruto begitu ngotot ingin membawa Sasuke pulang sebelum gelap, hingga bertindak begitu berlebihan, karena pada malam hari para penyihir dapat bergerak dengan bebas. Kegelapan adalah kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Gaara yang tidak pernah berhadapan dengan para penyihir jelas tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harusnya memberitahukan padanya bahwa kau adalah 'mantan hewan peliharaannya," Perkataan Gaara kembali menarik Naruto dari lamunannya. "jadi perhatianmu itu bisa lebih dimengerti."

Naruto mendelik pada Gaara, jelas ia tidak suka dengan istilah yang digunakan Gaara untuknya, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya lagi, "Apa itu penting? Mungkin saja dia sudah melupakanku." Katanya sambil berpikir, "aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku."

Hening selama beberapa saat, kedua Jinchuuriki sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto mengingat kembali masa lalunya, semuanya seakan-akan baru terjadi kemarin.

"Saat ia mengatakan harus pergi, aku merasa semuanya telah berakhir." Naruto berkata menghapus kesunyian, "aku berhenti menemuinya dan aku berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Kau benar, ada tembok pemisah antara manusia dan Jinchuuriki. Dan kau juga benar ia hanya melihatku sebagai hewan peliharaannya."

Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa pedih. Seperti ia berusaha untuk membuka luka lamanya kembali.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap langit-langit yang gelap dengan tertekan, "Entahlah, kurasa aku juga sudah melukainya."

"Ya, kau kejam sekali," Akui Gaara, "walaupun itu benar, tidak seharusnya kau-"

"Aku mengerti," Potong Naruto, tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak. "Kau saja yang temui dia."

Gaara menghela nafas, semuanya semakin rumit saja. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

Naruto tetap tinggal ditempatnya, ekor matanya menatap Gaara yang berjalan menjauh. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, ia merasa sakit dan menyesal disaat yang sama. Dia juga bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Sasuke. Setelah emosinya surut ia jadi bisa berpikir secara lebih jernih.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, tidak ada bintang. Awan gelap menyelubungi langit, mungkin akan turun hujan atau bahkan salju. Musim dingin memang selalu datang lebih cepat.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia masih marah dengan Sasuke, kesal, dan kecewa. Tapi kemudian gambaran Sasuke kecil bermunculan dibenaknya, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya menjadi luluh. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengecek keadaan pemuda itu.

Bagaimanapun juga melihat Sasuke berada di perkampungan Jinchuuriki seperti keajaiban bagi Naruto. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kesempatan ini akan datang. Dewa sangat baik padanya, tapi tetap saja tembok pemisah itu masih tetap ada. Padahal mereka sudah sedekat ini.

Naruto kemudian berputar menyerah kepada egonya. Ia berbelok ke kiri memasuki perumahan Junchuuriki yang sepi. Lampu di kamarnya masih menyala, tapi ia ragu untuk melangkah. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkannya pada sang raven, ekspresi menyesal? Marah? dingin? Apa dia harus minta maaf?

Saat Naruto masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Gaara tiba-tiba muncul setengah berlari sambil melirik kanan kirinya, ekspresinya khawatir.

"Ia tidak disini!" Gaara berteriak kepada Naruto saat menyadari keberadaannya.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa menurutmu ia kembali ke lapangan?" Gaara bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, kekhawatiran langsung menguasainya. otaknya bergerak cepat, berusaha menebak mengapa Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya?. Sampai tiba-tiba ingatannya sendiri mengagetkannya.

_Larilah, selamatkan dirimu sendiri. Sebelum kau benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping!_

Tubuh Naruto terasa membeku. "Ia pergi…" Katanya, ia menoleh ke hutan. Naruto mengusirnya, dan dia benar-benar pergi.

Gaara seperti bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, "Tidak mungkin, kau tidak bisa pergi ke sana. Tidak di malam hari." Ia memperingati, "kita harus melaporkannya pada Hagoromo, dia akan-"

"Dia hanya akan membiarkannya seperti yang dilakukannya padaku dulu! Ia telalu pengecut untuk memasuki hutan!" Naruto membalas. "Aku akan pergi." ia baru akan berubah ke wujud rubahnya ketika Gaara mencengkram lengannya erat.

"Jangan gegabah -"

Naruto menepis tangan Gaara kasar, "Jika kau mau tinggal, tinggallah, aku tetap akan pergi." Dan Naruto berubah ke wujud rubah besarnya langsung melompat melewati pagar dan berlari menghilang dari pandangannya.

Wajah Gaara semakin pucat, "idiot!" Makinya keras lalu berputar menuju ke arah lain

.

.

.

Hutan itu terlihat sunyi dan gelap. Sasuke mematung, hanya satu langkah lagi dan ia akan memasuki hutan. Ia berputar, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat perkampungan Jinchuuriki yang terletak di dataran yang lebih tinggi.

Sasuke telah keluar dari pemukiman Jinchuuriki tapi masih belum menginjakkan kakinya ke hutan. Ia hanya melihatnya sambil terus berpikir.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya?

Kemarahan tidak akan membuat segalanya kembali seperti semula, sedangkan kesedihan hanya membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam kelemahannya sendiri. Dan sekarang perasaannya begitu kosong. Hidup memang tidak adil, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menjalaninya. Ia telah kehilangan banyak hal, keluarga dan statusnya, tapi ia masih memiliki harapan. Mungkin ia bisa memikirkan sesuatu jika kembali ke kastilnya.

Sesuatu untuk dilakukan yang sedikit berguna.

Sasuke menarik nafas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya, semakin cepat ia sampai akan semakin baik. Angin sepoi sedikit mengibarkan surainya saat ia melangkah, tapi tepat ketika ia memasuki hutan, udara terasa berbeda. Rasanya dingin, tapi tidak ada angin. Rasa dinginnya sampai merasuk ke tulangnya, membuatnya bergidik.

Sasuke masuk semakin dalam, ini kedua kalinya ia memasuki hutan sendirian, tapi berkat kepergiannya bersama Naruto dan Gaara ia jadi ingat arah yang tepat untuk mengarah ke kastilnya. Ia harus tetap memastikan cahaya bulan berada disisi kanannya.

Malam itu hutan terlihat kosong, tidak ada satu hewanpun yang berkeliaran. Bunyi jangkrikpun tidak ada. Rasanya ada yang ganjil. Hutan harusnya juga menjadi tempat tinggal bagi binatang, baik di siang maupun di malam hari. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto begitu ngotot memastikannya tidak melewati hutan di malam hari? Apa yang tersimpan di hutan ini?

Suara kayu patah membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia berbalik menatap ke arah pepohonan yang gelap. Kedua onyxnya memicing, curiga.

Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya. Disana…. di dalam kegelapan, menatapnya, mengawasi langkahnya. Mendadak Sasuke ingin sekali pedang atau busur menemaninya dalam perjalanan ini.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Sahut Sasuke keras.

Hening selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian ada suara. Sasuke langsung menegakkan bahunya dengan waspada.

"Manusia…" Suara itu menyahut diikuti dengan suara ranting patah selanjutnya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar keluar dari kegelapan. Rambutnya putih dan panjang, kepalanya bertanduk, dan kedua matanya berwarna putih dengan pupil lebih menonjol. Bibirnya yang lebar menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya. Dari pandangan pertama sudah jelas kalau orang ini bukan manusia.

Sang lelaki tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diriku kepada mangsaku?" Ia bertanya balik dengan suara menggaung.

Sasuke terdiam.

Berbahaya… aura gelap menusuk yang mengitari lelaki itu membuat Sasuke, secara perlahan, mengambil langkah mundur. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sadar. Kenapa ia harus takut? Ia seorang ksatria yang pernah terjun ke medan perang, seorang penyihir harusnya tidak membuatnya gentar.

Lelaki itu tidak menunggu Sasuke membalas, ia terlihat terlalu senang bertemu dengan manusia. "Jika itu bisa membuatmu rileks saat aku menghisap jiwamu nanti, lebih baik kuperkenalkan diriku." Katanya masih dengan senyuman super lebarnya yang mengerikan. "Namaku Hamura, aku seorang penyihir."

Alis Sasuke sedikit berkedut mendengar kata 'penyihir'. Ternyata penyihir bukan hanya rumor belaka mereka benar-benar ada. Rumor tentang penyihir yang tinggal di suatu tempat di hutan, dengan kekuatan mistisnya, yang membuat orang-orang menghilang begitu saja. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu kaget setelah mengetahui kawanan Jinchuuriki juga hidup di dunia ini.

"Aku melihatmu tadi, bergerak bersama para siluman tolol itu." Hamura berkata, terlihat santai. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali, para siluman itu memang tidak bisa memperlakukan orang yang bukan jenisnya dengan baik. Mereka sebenarnya hanyalah golongan pengecut yang senang bersembunyi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pertahanan dirinya. Ia tahu penyihir itu akan menyerangnya dalam hitungan detik. Dan ia tidak mungkin bisa lari.

Sasuke hanya melihat dedauanan yang gugur, batu-batu kecil, dan ranting-ranting yang tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melukai seseorang. Ia mengeluh putus asa, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang penyihir. Lelaki itu masih mengoceh membicarakan para Jinchuuriki.

"…Yah, tentu saja mereka kumpulan pecundang, sama seperti si tua Bangka itu. Dia sama pecundangnya, takut mengakui jati dirinya sendiri…"

Otak Sasuke dipaksa bekerja semakin cepat, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk bertahan. Onyxnya menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada. Kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba diserang dari sisi lain. Pengalamannya saat perang benar-benar mambantunya. Tangannya sengaja diletakkan dekat pinggangnya, ia telah siap dalam posisi menyerang, menunggu serangan datang.

Walau begitu tingkah sang penyihir yang terkesan ganjil membuatnya bingung.

Hamura masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerang, ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisinya, masih setengah tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, kenapa?

"Kenapa kita tidak mengakhiri ini sekarang juga?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk melawan sang penyihir. Ia tidak yakin lari adalah jalan yang tepat.

Sang penyihir berhenti bicara, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tertarik, "kau manusia pertama yang ingin mempercepat kematianmu, yang lain biasanya akan menangis memohon untuk dilepaskan."

Sasuke berdecih, "jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, aku keturunan langsung clan Uchiha. Aku seorang ksatria."

Sebuah seringai langsung muncul di wajah Hamura, "aku bisa merasakan jiwamu yang kuat." ia menjilat bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu majulah." Tantang Sasuke.

Senyuman Hamura sedikit memudar, semakin berani Sasuke semakin ingin dia memakannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berakting santai lagi, rasa lapar itu tergambar jelas di matanya. Sekarang pembuluh darah di dekat tonjolan pelipisnya muncul dengan jelas. Pembuluh darah itu tersambung sampai ke pupilnya yang berwarna putih, membuat wajahnya terlihat dua kali lebih mengerikan.

Tapi anehnya ia masih belum menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. Dengan suara parau ia malah berkata, "kenapa tidak kau saja yang kemari?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, curiga. Sang penyihir seperti tidak bisa menyerangnya. "Kenapa kau…" ia terdiam, seakan-akan teringat sesuatu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, bulan separuh bersinar dengan terang, meneranginya dan beberapa tempat disekitarnya, hanya posisi sang penyihir yang aman dari jangkauannya. Pada malam hari belum tentu sang penyihir bisa bergerak secara leluasa, tidak jika bulan menyinarinya. Mungkin mereka takut pada sinar bulan.

Mencurigai kelemahan sang penyihir, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum miring. Satu-satunya yang perlu ia lakukan untuk aman dari sang penyihir adalah memastikan ia berada ditempat dimana sinar bulan dapat menyinarinya. Ya, sesimpel itu.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa mendatangiku," Kata Sasuke,"apa kau takut dengan cahaya?"

Ekspresi sang penyihir langsung mengeras membuat Sasuke yakin dengan analisanya.

Sasuke merilekskan bahunya. Jika ia bisa menghindarinya, untuk apa melawan penyihir itu? Pikirnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan saja. Dan seketika itu juga, suara sang penyihir tiba-tiba berubah berat mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku jadi kau." Desisnya, irisnya menatap Sasuke memperingati. "Lebih baik tidak lari kau hanya akan membuatku marah."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku, kelemahanmu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca." Balas Sasuke tanpa rasa takut.

"Benarkah?" Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah sang penyihir, "kau seharusnya tahu mengapa hutan berbahaya pada malam hari."

Sasuke tertegun dengan kata-kata sang penyihir. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatap bulan. Awan hitam bergerak secara perlahan, bergerak ke arah bulan. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai awan itu menutupi bulan. Sasuke menahan nafas, ini tidak baik! Ia melirik ke tempat sang penyihir. Tempat itu sekarang kosong, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan sang penyihir. Dia mengawasinya dalam kegelapan.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, kemudian berlari menembus udara malam yang dingin. Suara langkah kaki beberapa meter disebelahnya juga terdengar, tanda bahwa sang penyihir mengikutinya lewat kegelapan. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, sementara cahaya semakin menipis. Sasuke sadar awan hitam tebal itu telah berpihak kepada sang penyihir.

Rasanya hutan itu besar sekali, ia merasa telah berlari sangat jauh, tapi ia masih belum melihat tepi dari hutan. Padahal hutan terasa tidak sebesar ini saat ia memasukinya bersama kawanan Jinchuuriki. Mungkin karena mereka menggunakan keempat kakinya.

Sekarang arah menjadi tidak penting lagi, karena bulanlah yang memberikan jalan padanya. Sasuke mulai kesulitan untuk tetap memastikan bahwa dia masih berada di bawah sinar bulan. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mulai menghilang, sampai akhirnya kegelapan total menguasai hutan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Suara tawa menggelegar di dalam kegelapan, suara kemenangan sang penyihir.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika kegelapan mulai memudar. Tapi belum sempat ia mengawasi sekitarnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlempar, langsung menghantam pohon besar dengan keras, membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan. Darah merembes dari kepalanya yang tadi terantuk pohon.

"Sungguh lemah," Sang penyihir berkata, "kemana perginya kepercayaan dirimu?"

Sasuke merasakan jari-jari yang sangat dingin mencengkram tenggorokannya, erat sekali sampai membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Sasuke memberontak ketika tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah. Ia meronta, merasakan aliran darahnya terhambat.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" Suara sang penyihir bergaung di telinganya. "Manusia lemah sepertimu?"

Pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur, tapi ia bisa melihat wajah sang penyihir yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Mulutnya terbuka mengarah langsung ke wajahnya, siap menghisap jiwanya.

_Tidak!_ Seseorang di dalam diri Sasuke berteriak, _Jangan biarkan dia mengalahkanmu! Kau tidak lemah! Kau seorang Uchiha! Buat mereka berhenti mengataimu lemah!_

Sasuke menggertakan giginya saat merasakan mulutnya dipaksa terbuka oleh tangan yang tidak kelihatan. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyambar pisau yang diselipkan di celananya lalu menusukkannya langsung ke leher sang penyihir. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memutarnya lalu menyabet lehernya.

Hamura berteriak keras, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sasuke lalu mundur dengan darah hitam mengucur deras dari lehernya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut dan _horror. _Teriakan masih mengaung keras dari mulutnya, semakin memekakan telinga. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh sang penyihir menyusut, rambutnya rontok, keriput bermunculan di wajahnya, dan ia menjadi sangat kurus. Ia jatuh terduduk sementara kakinya yang hanya tulang dibalut kulit tidak mampu menopangnya. Wajahnya kini seperti tengkorak yang mengerikan. Kemudian teriakan berhenti dan sang penyihir jatuh dengan wajah menghantam tanah. Tidak bergerak lagi.

Sasuke sesak, ia masih tidak bisa bernafas. Kepalanya sakit seperti terbelah menjadi dua dan lehernya seperti remuk. Pandangannya semakin tidak jelas. Tangannya mengepal berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sinar bulan telah kembali, menerangi beberapa sisi hutan. Sasuke tahu ia sudah aman, ia berusaha meneriakannya ke benaknya. Tapi kesadaran Sasuke semakin mengabur karena rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin tidak buruk juga mati disini.

Di saat Sasuke mulai menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kegelapan, suara-suara lain, mungkin di dalam kepalanya, berseru memanggil-manggil namanya.

"SASUKE!"

.

.

Sasuke terbangun disuatu tempat. Ruangan itu dalam pencahayaan redup. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha mengamati sekitarnya. Ternyata ia sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke kastilnya?

Suara keras memekakan telinga membuat Sasuke terperanjat dari kasurnya. Sesuatu yang besar seperti jatuh dan menghantam tembok kastilnya. Ia bisa merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergetar begitupula dengan lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit kamarnya.

Dengan jantung berdetak cepat, ia turun dari ranjangnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan, menatap sekelilingnya dengan kebingunan. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di luar. Di depannya adalah sebuah koridor panjang yang ujungnya tak bisa kelihatan karena gelap. Sasuke mematung tidak mengerti, koridor itu asing baginya.

Ia masih diam di tempatnya, sampai tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar dari kejauhan, bagai bisikan tapi terdengar sangat jelas.

"_Sasuke_…"

Sasuke menahan nafas, seseorang memanggilnya. Suara itu –Ia mengenalnya.

"_Sasuke_…"

Lagi, orang itu memanggil. Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Dengan setengah berlari ia menulusuri koridor. Ia merasa jika ia berjalan mengikuti arah koridor, ia akan bisa menemukan sang pemanggil.

Suara itu berhenti memanggilnya ketika ia sampai di ujung koridor. Disana terdapat sebuah pintu, besar sekali, hingga Sasuke harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat ujung atasnya.

Sasuke berhenti disana, diam membisu. Ia menunggu suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Tapi selama apapun ia menunggu, suara itu tak kunjung terdengar. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang terus menggedor-gedor dadanya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Dengan sangat perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan. Lebih besar dari kamarnya namun sama gelapnya. Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, di ujung ruangan terlihat tirai bergoyang mengikuti angin. Sasuke bisa melihat langit malam yang gelap menembus gorden putih yang transparan itu.

Suara lain membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Seseorang berbadan besar tengah berdiri. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi dengan jubah berwarna gelap. Tapi ia bisa melihat sebuah pedang panjang digenggamannya yang berkilau memantulkan sinar bulan.

Lelaki itu berdiri diam sambil menghadap Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian ia bergerak lalu melangkah ke ranjang, yang baru disadari keberadaannya oleh Sasuke. Ia berdiri disisi ranjang sambil memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kedua Onyx Sasuke melebar tak percaya begitu menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang tertidur diranjang itu, dan sang pria berjubah tengah menghunuskan pedangnya, bersiap untuk mengayunkannya ke leher mereka.

Sasuke ingin berteriak membangunkan kedua orang itu, tapi suaranya tak mau keluar. dan tiba-tiba salah satu diantara mereka menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. Surai panjangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, sedangkan iris gelapnya terbuka, menatap Sasuke dengan sedih.

Sasuke terperangah dengan wajah _shock_.

'TIDAK!'

Ia berusaha untuk berteriak, tapi suaranya masih tidak mau keluar.

'HENTIKAN!'

Orang itu akan membunuh ibunya!

Sasuke ingin berlari menghalanginya, tapi kakinya tak mau digerakkan. Dan tiba-tiba pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sasuke menjerit keras sekali. Ia menutup matanya, tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Namun kemudian ia bisa merasakan angin kencang menerjangnya. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Kamar itu menghilang dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri di ujung tebing.

"Ibu?"

Kali ini suaranya mau keluar.

Ia memandang sekitarnya dengan ketakutan. Wajahnya kini basah oleh air mata.

"Sasuke…"

Suara lain terdengar memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tengah berdiri dibelakangnya, tersenyum memandangnya.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke berputar menghadapnya dengan kebingunan. Terjangan angin semakin keras, suara ombak menerjang karang terdengar begitu jelas.

"Sasuke…"

Ia berkata lagi, dan tanpa terduga Itachi mengangkat tangannya lalu mendorongnya. Tubuh Sasuke terbang diudara lalu meluncur turun dan lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak berusaha menggapai Itachi yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Sasuke membuka matanya. setiap inchi tubuhnya tertutupi keringat sedingin es. Baju tidurnya basah. Selimutnya terpelintir mengikat tubuhnya seperti jaket. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali dan perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Dia bangun mendudukkan dirinya lalu mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan. Mimpinya benar-benar terlihat nyata. Ia bisa mengingat segalanya seperti kaset rekaman yang diputarkan kembali.

Ia duduk diranjang sendirian. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik, dia tidak berada di kamarnya, ini adalah kediaman Jinchuuriki. Kamar yang sama ketika Sasuke terbangun pertama kali.

"Oh, Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?" Gaara tiba-tiba masuk, pandangannya yang berseri-seri langsung berubah khawatir ketika melihat wajah pucat Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikannya dari Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Tapi kau tidak-" Kata Gaara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?" Potong Sasuke, mengalihkan topik. Ia ingat, ia berada di hutan terakhir kali.

"Naruto membawamu kemari. Kau pingsan dan terluka parah." Jelas Gaara, "apa benar kau bertarung dengan penyihir dan menang?" Nada Gaara terdengar begitu antusias saat menyebutkan pertanyaan yang terakhir, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke lebih terkejut mendengar nama itu. Sang Jinchuuriki blonde menyelamatkannya lagi. "Kenapa? Ku pikir dia membenciku?"

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan geli, "Dia tidak bisa membencimu. Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas?"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

Ekspresi Gaara berubah menjadi gemas. "Apa kau tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya? Wujud rubahnya terlihat tidak asing bagimu kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Gaara. Wujud rubah Naruto, hewan berbulu itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan," Gaara berubah pikiran. Kenapa dia harus perduli pada ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke? Walau sang manusia tidak akan menikah dengannya, bukan berarti dia bersedia menjodohkannya dengan Naruto. Ia mendengus lalu kembali berkata, "Aku datang untuk menyampaikan bahwa Hagoromo ingin bertemu denganmu. Temui dia saat tubuhmu sudah sehat, ok?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, pikirannya masih setengah tenggelam kepada Naruto dan wujud rubahnya.

"Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" Gaara menawarkan.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Trims, Gaara."

"Baiklah." Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Kau bisa cari aku jika butuh sesuatu." Tambahnya lalu berbalik keluar ruangan.

Saat Gaara menutup pintu, Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi pada lamunannya –Naruto dengan sosok rubahnya. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu sibuk memikirkan nasib kerajaannya, sehingga tidak terlalu memperdulikan sosok Naruto. Tapi jika dipikirkan rubah kuning itu memang tidak asing.

Ia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama persis dengan rubahnya dulu. Rubah kecilnya yang aneh. Dan pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali ke masa lalu.

"_Kau akan datang menemuiku lagi kan?"_ Sasuke mengatakannya kepada sang rubah ketika ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskannya kembali ke hutan. "_Berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke sini."_ Ia mengelus kepala sang rubah, sementara Itachi memandangnya dari jauh. Mengawasi sang adik menepati janjinya.

Keesokan harinya, seperti mengerti perkataan Sasuke, sang rubah benar-benar datang. Menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang cerah, seakan-akan meminta Sasuke untuk membelai kepalanya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu mencuri makanan di dapur untuk diberikan pada sang rubah. Ia takut sang rubah kelaparan di hutan sana. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Saat hujan, saat angin berhembus terlalu kencang, ia bertanya-tanya apakah rubahnya baik-baik saja? Tapi sang rubah selalu kembali muncul keesokan harinya, berlari-lari dengan penuh semangat. Ia bahkan tumbuh semakin besar. Sasuke benar-benar lega.

Sayangnya kehidupan selalu berubah-rubah. Sasuke dihadapkan pada tanggung jawabnya yang lain. sebagai seorang pangeran, ia diharapkan menjadi ksatria yang membanggakan. Seperti kakaknya dulu, Sasuke akan dikirim ke tempat pelatihan. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari kastilnya, ia harus menempuh waktu 3 hari untuk sampai ke sana.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengucapkan perpisahan dengan sang rubah. Sasuke mengatakannya satu hari sebelum berangkat. Dan Rubahnya yang aneh itu, seperti mengerti dengan ucapannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan muram selama pertemuan mereka. Itulah terakhir kali Sasuke berjumpa dengan sang rubah.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang, lalu berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Ia mengintip keluar dari celah jendela dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ada banyak jinchuuriki di luar, sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada pemuda blonde yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke. Ia sedang berbicara serius pada Gaara. Selama ia berbincang Sasuke terus menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap detil wajahnya. Naruto memang terlihat berbeda. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah, mata birunya yang jernih, tubuhnya yang kokoh dan tegap, membuatnya tampak bersinar. Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia sosok yang tampan dan memiliki keindahan sendiri.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Apa ia baru saja menganggap Naruto mempesona? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjauhkan pikiran itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk kembali menatap ke Naruto.

Sampai Gaara pergi, Naruto masih berdiri di sana. Tidak bergerak seinchipun. Ia bersandar ke tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Irisnya mengarah ke langit lalu ke tempat Sasuke, ia berpaling menatap dua orang bocah yang lewat lalu menatap ke tempat Sasuke lagi. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok kayu, menatap kembali ke langit. Naruto terlihat bimbang, dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda blonde.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Yang benar ternyata Hagoromo bukan Hageromo *tepok jidat! Midory salah hehehe.

Banyak halangan untuk update chapter ini, jadi maap agak lama

Midory merasa terharu dengan para reviewer yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk menganalisis cerita ini. Mulai dari tokohnya sampai alurnya, ya ampun makasih banget

Iya Sasuke dibikin sok, karena latar belakang dia sebagai seorang pangeran.

Kenapa Sasuke terkesan lemah? Pertama dia adalah seorang manusia, sedangkan Naruto Jinchuuriki dengan kekuatan super power, jadi harusnya Sasuke memang lebih lemah dari Naruto. kedua adalah situasinya sekarang yang membuat dia menjadi rapuh. Tapi nggak kok, midory gak gitu suka membuat Sasuke terlalu berlarut-larut dengan kesedihannya. Sasuke tetap harus menjadi cowok kuat mental. Kalau mewek mulu nanti jadi girly lagi.

Yang minta lemon, aduh jangan terlalu berharap, Midory gak pintar bikin lemon. Pasti bakalan biasa-biasa aja.

Perasaan Gaara ke Sasu itu beda dengan perasaan Naru ke Sasu ya, perasaan Naruto lebih dalam dan murni *cieee

Yang minta Mpreg, nanti ya kalau NaruSasu udah kawin ok

Kenapa Sasuke nggak ingat sosok rubah Naruto? Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya, alasan selanjutnya midory kasih tau di chapter depan ya

Buat Yessir, iyaaaaa benar banget, kalau Naruto paham perasaan Sasu yah konfliknya gak akan jalan ahahaha

Special thanks to:

Suira, NaluCacu CukaCuka, Aicinta, Xilu, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, ClapJun, zazuo, Natsume Yuka, ai no dobe, Arum Junnie, Kiyomi Hikari, alta0sapphire, .vikink, Fro Nekota, gdtop, NaDei, Black2Dstya, ikatriplesblingers, Ichikawa Arata, chobangmin, angelkyute56, , alchemist, Gorilla Gila, Guest, QRen, Dewi15, Ivy Bluebell, ykaoru32, Gyujiji, sryeokyu, narusasu wookie, beta, KJhwang, Kagaari, Guest, Kim Tria, rikarika, Guest, CA Moccachino, sitara1083, Ndah D. Amay, nana, YoungChanBiased, Guest, Jdy 84 01 86, Yjs 84 01 86, Cherry blossom, Aphordite, Little bee, yassir2374, mumomimame, himekaruLI, iloyalty1, naneun xiah, , RifalAL, NamiMirushi, Naminamifrid, D' Dark Queen of BlackFox, Berlin, Zones, Safitri676, Sasofi No Danna, Hitam maniez putih, Hitam Putih, Guest, Cussons, sakura pink, Liontin, Teddy bear, Bb white

.

.

Review?

.

.

Midory Spring


End file.
